Masked Love: A Real Fairytale
by Lebrezie
Summary: L.O.V.E -- "Hey," the stranger said, he was collected, suave, calm --- he knew what he was doing, and it clearly showed. Namine on the other hand, “Hey,” she returned, breathlessly --- she knew nothing, she didn’t see, couldn’t see, behind the mask. N&R!
1. Prelude

**Lebrezie**: HEY GUYS!!!

So this is going to be a **t**_w_**o** _s_**h**_o_**t** {with the exception of the prelude…cause it is a pre-lude to the story…yea, if it wasn't already obvious) tehe.

Anyway this is about Namine…and another {**p**o**s**s**i**b**l**e _**lover**_}

I, honestly, am not a big fan of this chapter, but I am absolutely in LOVE with the idea!

Hope you enjoy this, and if you are wondering {**h**o**p**e**f**u**l**l**y**} I will update my other stories soon!

**Summary**: Life happens, yes. Love happens, not to Namine. Until she finds herself face to face, and head over heals for a guy she has never even seen – the romantic, suave guy behind the mask.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**P**** r ****e**** l ****u**** d ****e**

'_Come please…please Namine, I promise you will have fun!'_

Kairi's words rang in her head, as they had been for the past half hour; Namine had already tried to suppress them, but the words just kept coming back --- sounding as if they were some type of excuse for why she was here…and conveniently not having fun. Namine had been sitting here for a half hour, the same half hour, and she had yet to experience any kind of fun let alone **the** _fun_ Kairi had ever so excitedly promised.

Namine sighed to herself, another minuet had passed by, and she began again with one, two, three…

She was extremely bored and as result had lamely resorted to counting seconds to pass her time.

One to sixty and then she would begin again.

She would rather be at home, doing something productive…like sleeping, but when she called about her sudden plans her mother could not resist and instantly told her that if she did not go she would be punished.

Ironic, isn't it?

Punishment for **not** doing something illegal --- well not illegal, per say, but it was a party, a Halloween party at that, and at a party _anything_ is possible.

Correction, anything is possible for anyone…except her --- except Namine.

Until now? _It is a party after all_…

_No_, She said to herself, this would not be some memorable moment in her meaningless life --- she wasn't even here by choice.

If it wasn't for Kairi, and her persistent mother, she would probably be at home sleeping --- dreaming, of a better life and an happily ever after.

But the point is she wasn't, instead she was sitting against a wall, watching…nothing in particular, waiting…for nothing, or no one, special to come. She was just there, wishing she was somewhere else. _Or at least talking to someone._

Kairi, the reason why she was here in the first place, had left only minuets into the gathering.

She sped off into the crowd saying something along the lines of, _"oh there's Sora, see you later Namine!" _

Namine didn't even get a chance to respond before Kairi completely disappeared into the loud, pulsing crowd.

Namine's eyes scanned over the same crowd, just as she did thirty minuets ago when she was searching for Kairi, but like the first time she failed.

Twenty eight minuets ago Namine removed herself from the horde realizing that she was the only one not dancing or talking with someone else in the huge mob.

And twenty eight minuets later she was still sitting, leaning against a window and occasionally drumming her fingers against the nicely finished wood.

Namine didn't know these people, nor will she ever really know these people.

This was high school, and these were her peers – not her friends.

She only had one friend, Riku, but he was gone – and more importantly out her life, probably forever.

He moved away, far away, and when he did, she was forced to open her eyes and realize that she really didn't have anyone else.

He did of course, Riku had _plenty_ of friends – but her, all Namine had was him, and now he is gone.

She misses him, yea…but like she already said, this was high school --- the definition of change.

People come into your life, and then they go out.

Just like Riku had.

Kairi was probably going to be another one of those people.

Namine had met Kairi in homeroom, she was rather hyper, and did most of the talking in their conversations.

When Namine finally got a word in, it was about how she didn't have any plans for Halloween.

And that is when Kairi got really excited, and nearly begged her to come to this party.

So here Namine sat, at the party…wondering how many people actually noticed her…or if she was just another still picture painted on the wall.

She sighed again, another minuet….gone…forever.

She looked away from the ground, hoping that seeing others having fun would lighten her mood.

But instead of blankly staring into a sea of pulsing, rhythmic bodies like she had expected, her eyes caught something much more interesting --- much more alluring.

Or rather their eyes had caught hers.

_**Blue**_ – the single word that registered in her brain.

Those blue eyes.

They were staring at her through a pure white mask, one that only covered their eyes and left their mouth and nose exposed.

But they weren't just staring, no, their tribute could not be described as something so distant; in that one moment Namine felt a connection that she knew was beyond her grasp.

Those eyes --- they were piercing into hers, diving behind her shield and weaving straight into her heart.

She felt too open, too exposed.

She loved and hated the feeling.

They were disguised and she was not – they could be anybody, yet she was revealed.

Namine forced herself to tear away from their penetrating gaze and look to the ground.

Her breathing had quickened, it had been awhile since someone --- anyone had made such a strong, yet silent, connection with her.

It scared her, and she feared to re-lift her eyes.

But her curiosity eventually got the best of her and after a few moments she hesitantly looked up, dragging her eyes back to where the person was once standing amongst the crowd.

But to her disappointment they were gone.

Namine sighed again.

They were just another person…one that she would never really know or never really talk to.

Just like all her peers, all living their own lives while somehow affecting each other without evening knowing of the others existence.

That was High School --- that was life.

That is how it has always been, and always will be.

She sighed again, at least for Namine it will.

But she was wrong, because she **had** caught someone's eye --- someone's interest, and it was very likely that they were not about to let her go.

Because the guy in the white mask, although she did not notice, never took his eyes off her.

And _he never would_.

No matter the circumstances --- no matter the challenges.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Lebrezie**: So guys…what do you think?!

Tell me in a review, and keep in mind that this is only the **p**r**e**l**u**d**e** it is supposed to be mysteries and elusive.

I will try to update as soon as possible…I have so much I want to work on!!!

Thanks for reading, and remember **reviews** = _**love**_.


	2. Accusations

_**Lebrezie**_: **H**ola **R**eaders!

Alright, I have made a very important _decision_ about this story (and you can thank Hoshizora no Hikari for this) but I have decided to extend this story; it is going to be a** multi-chapter **story.

Yay ---- mucho happiness!

On another note, I have pretty much changed the story _completely_ from what I initially indented it to be. Not only is it going to be a multi-chapter story, but it is also going to be a _**fantasy**_ / **_supernatural_**. (Another thing you can thank Hoshizora no Hikari for)

Anyway, thanks so much to the very first review for this entire story; _**NightRaven13**_; and all the reviews from everyone else, I really do appreciate the support!

Also sorry, for the short-ness for this chapter, but it is Monday night, and I still have my school work to finish and I promised a few people that I would update something over the weekend. (Sorry to my _Pieces of Heart_ reviewers --- I will try to update that soon!)

Thanks for reading and Enjoy!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_**Chapter 2 **_

**A c c u s a t i o n s**

Namine lightly stroked her hand along the painted wood again, uno, dos, tres…would counting in Spanish really make it all the more interesting?

No. not really, no.

But there wasn't really anything she could do otherwise…because the _**memory**_ of his intense stare --- those blue eyes --- continued to flash in front of her eyes again and again.

She couldn't stop thinking about it, and she knew it was because --- deep down, she wanted it --- his presence --- to become a reality.

But no matter, no worries, because the memory continued and eventually reality came crashing down, as it always does ---- and when she raised her eyes he was gone. Disappointment flooded her emotions again, just as it had the first time, and she desperately tried to throw the memory away. She closed her eyes searching for hope in the darkness she created, _once more…open them once more, and maybe, just maybe, he will be there,_ she assured herself.

She sighed deeply; disappointment was only the result of crushed hope --- without hope or dreams disappointment was an uncomprehendable emotion. She should stop wishing --- who knows, maybe after that she would have --- but she would never know because when she opened her eyes disappointment never came.

Because fate stepped in, and suddenly _**everything**_ changed, because **he** was _there_.

Right there, he was real --- almost too real to be true, and her breath caught, because just as her eyes lifted they locked directly and immediately with his. Their eyes had gravitated to each others so quickly that it seemed like he was waiting for her, _patiently_, for the moment when _**she finally opened her eyes**_.

Their stare held, and the seconds passed, but Namine wasn't counting them anymore --- the sense of time had left her completely. The world seemed to fade around them as he held her eyes, tauntingly, intensely holding her every conceivable thought with his penetrating gaze. His stare only intensified as the seconds past and she unconsciously noticed the hint of a faint smile creep onto his lips.

Her heart lightened and she unconsciously returned the smile; and that is all it took --- that was all he needed --- acceptance --- and within seconds he was there, directly in front of her.

She blinked, confusion enveloping her mind; in a single moment he had traveled from one side of the room to the other, and now --- as unreal as it seemed he stood directly in front of her.

"Hello," the stranger confidently said, and as a result she was instantly paralyzed; his voice rang in Namine's ears --- and she was automatically convinced that no other sound could possible be this alluring --- this captivating. He was collected, suave, calm --- he knew what he was doing --- and it clearly showed.

Namine on the other hand, --- "Hey," she returned, breathlessly --- she knew nothing, she _didn't_ see, _couldn't_ see, _**behind the mask**_.

His gaze was softer now, more inviting and comforting --- Namine sighed, and he smiled at her response; the smallest, simplest word she could possibly utter --- a simple hello had warmed him. He looked peacefully happy --- angelic even and Namine could not help but admire his appearance.

Her helpless eyes began to wander, and she quickly took in every detail of him; his golden hair, the mask in which his now inviting eyes looked at her from behind and the soft smile that played ever so lightly on his lips.

Namine pulled her gaze away from his face, as subtly as possible, and then noticed his stare scrutinizing her just as she was him.

"You're staring…" Namine whispered, a small blush highlighting her pale cheeks as she did.

In reaction to her words he dragged his eyes from hers and let them helplessly fall on the ground. A few moments passed and then a small smile came to his lips, and just as the words left his mouth he brought his gaze back to hers, "I tend to stare at things I think are beautiful," he confessed, the smirk on his lips more evident than before.

The blush on Namine's already pale cheeks deepened, and she lightly gasped --- the way he was looking at her through the tips of his lashes and directly into her eyes stirred a kind of intensity and excitement that she had never felt before.

He had just called her beautiful, the compliment barely registered in her mind; because no one had ever called her beautiful…ever.

"You're blushing," he cockily pointed out, Namine quickly tore her gaze from his --- if it was possible for her cheeks to redden further, then they certainly did. He noticed her deepening blush, and slightly amused by her reaction continued, "Is it because you think I noticed you staring as well?" He questioned a wide, charmed smile spreading across his lips. She did not answer, as he expected, and instead of waiting for a response from the embarrassed blond he continued, leaning down closer to her than before --- so close, she noted, that he **_whispered_** in her ear, "because I did."

Namine's breath caught, and she held it until he slowly moved away from her and stepped back to a comfortable breathing distance. She did not bring her gaze to meet his for a few moments, and silenced filled the small, separate corner where they stood --- the silence between them allowed the pulsing music to again fill her ears and for the first time since their conversation, if you could even call it that, had began she realized that she was still at the Halloween party and just over his shoulder a whole other world, one that she was supposed to be apart of, was still lively thriving.

"Are you alright?" he questioned, concern riddling his normally incontestable voice._ Oh, so now he regretted embarrassing her, wonderful. _She thought to herself, muttering, as she turned back to slightly face him, _how thoughtful of him to ask_.

As he spoke he unconsciously lent forward, but his action was only unconscious to him --- Namine was fully aware how much closer this slight movement had brought him to her.

"No," she fumbled, failing to form a comprehendible sentence in her head, and her brain suddenly felt detached from the rest of her body. She blinked twice, allowing her mind to reprogram itself as she attempted to grasp what she had just said; and then she realized, no was right; she was in fact not okay --- he influenced her in more ways than one, and she was not completely positive if she liked the affect he had on her. She continued with a hint of confidence in her voice, "No, I don't think I am alright at all."

He stared at her for a moment, as if in utter bewildering amazement, and she was almost positive she heard a small chuckle escape from his lips, "Well that is not good," He said simultaneously shaking his head as he let a small smile spread across his lips. "What is the matter?" He breathed; she could tell his concern was real, but she also felt like he was enjoying some sort of an inside joke --- one that only he could possibly understand.

It took her a few moments to respond, it was like whenever he spoke the reprogramming process in her mind had to start all over again. "You," she said in a drawn out, hesitant voice, suddenly feeling slightly uneasy.

The stranger's eyes widened, and he nearly took a step back, "Me?" he questioned in a lighter more unbelievable tone; his expression taking on a mixture of amusement and confusion. He looked as if he had almost expected her to accuse him of such a action.

As he spoke another wave of breathtaking confusion and disorientation hit Namine; she inhaled deeply and responded quickly, blinking just before she did, "Yes you…" her eyes locked with his and her heart fluttered --- reassuring her as it did of her unbelievably correct allegation -- "…it is most definitely you."

"What an odd accusation," the stranger mumbled as his gaze drifted away from hers, but he did not at all look disappointed, actually she noticed that a faint smile was still on his lips.

"It seems pretty logical to me," she replied quickly; to her he was the odd one.

"Well then," he said after a minuet or so, "how can I fix your uneasiness?" he questioned leaning forward as he did.

A wave of his cologne hit her forcefully and she stuttered, "by not doing that," she managed to say.

"Oh," he said smiling and asked without moving back, "Do you think a dance would help?" He asked leaning down closer to her; his smile grew wider, and his lips slightly pulled back over his teeth.

"What---" Namine began utterly mystified by his words.

"Oh forgive me," he said hastily, "it has been awhile," He confessed, "I guess I don't really know what I am doing."

Namine didn't respond, she couldn't --- the way his eyelashes fell over his blue eyes when he looked towards the ground, in what she assumed was shameless embarrassment, had rendered her speechless.

After a few moments he lifted his head slightly and leaning further into her space he said, "So tell me," a smirk was pulling at the corners of his lips.

She was beginning to think he was doing this on purpose --- it was like he was intentionally using her weakness against her; and to her disappointment it was working --- to her he was **_enchanting_**.

And that thought scared her speechless.

He removed one of his hands from his pockets and extended it to her, "how is it that I ask a pretty girl to dance?" He questioned, looking at her with that same enticing gaze, through those same appealing lashes.

She couldn't argue with her self any longer and she carefully lifted her hand and placed it in his; words were unable to reach her delicately painted lips --- He was simply too **_irresistible_** for words.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_**Lebrezie**_: Alright guys, I am very sorry for the shortness of this chapter --- really. I wish I could write more, but you know how life goes.

Anyway, predictions are very much appreciated, and suggestions as well. Is there anything particular you want to happen to these cuties before I dive deeper into the plot?

If so, tell me --- I will most likely use all of **your **_**suggestions**_!

**Reviews = love**!


	3. Eternity

**Lebrezie**: Hey Guys! I am back (and it only took a week this time!!)

Thank you so much for all the reviews, I really enjoyed reading and replying to all of them.

And your predictions were great, make more please, now that you know more about these two characters then you suggestions should be rockin! Haha

Because it is like BAM in your FACE here is Chapter 3, get ready get pumped! =]

Oh and more thing before you go, **while you read** this please **listen** to _**Hold Me Now**_ by _Fatis Valour_. (It is a really good song, and I like it a lot --- plus there is a fan-made Twilight trailer to it. tehe)

Thanks again, and happy reading!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_P r e v i o u s l y_

_He removed one of his hands from his pockets and extended it to her, "how is it that I ask a pretty girl to dance?" He questioned, looking at her with that same enticing gaze, through those same appealing lashes._

_She couldn't argue with her self any longer and she carefully lifted her hand and placed it in his; words were unable to reach her delicately painted lips --- He was simply too __**irresistible**__ for words._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_C h a p t e r 3_

**E t e r n i t y **

As soon as her hand fell within his Namine gasped, and it didn't take long for her to come to the conclusion that his light, feathery, welcoming, warm touch was even better than his intense, passionate gaze.

Their eyes instantly connected and his gaze hit hers with an excitement that matched hers exactly, then he stepped closer to her, with their hands still clasped, and smirked, "so aren't you going to ask me?" He inquired mischievously, leaning in to her slightly as if to intentionally tighten the passionate tension that was already thriving between them.

"Ask you what?" Namine questioned in an unbelieving, hushed yet thrilled tone --- she was utterly bewildered and as a result to his sudden intensity her voice caught and her mind fogged immediately.

"My Name," he stated in a secure, confident tone. He began to lightly play with her fingers and she was unable to concentrate on anything else other than the light, tingling sensation her skin felt as his thumb dragged along her hand. She was lost, completely consumed in his very presence --- hanging desperately to his every action, he had control over her emotions and he knew it. So instead of waiting for her to reply he sent her a mystifying smile and spoke softly yet there was passion behind his words, " I go by the name of Roxas," he stated keeping his smoldering gaze trapped on her eyes as he did so. "And my dear Namine, it is so very nice to meet you."

A large smile broke onto his lips as he mentioned her name, and she smiled back at him, too enthralled in his eyes to realize that she had **never** actually given him her name. Instead she watched him turn, with a smile still on her lips, and lead her to the dance floor.

_Hold me Now_

Namine let a small smile fall onto her lips when she realized and recognized the song that was playing in the room and she sighed lightly as the soft, meaningful, music fill her ears.

Roxas turned to face her and she noticed that his lips confidently pulled into a smirk and his eyes graced her with a longing heart filled glance. "Thank you for accepting," Roxas whispered, sounding as if it was impossible for him to speak louder, as he placed his hands lightly --- respectively, on her hips. His words were breathy and she could sense the sigh of relief that coated his words.

_Running out of ideas for tonight,  
it's getting hard to handle._

His gentle touch sent satisfactory chills down her spine and she held in a breath, "You sound surprised," Namine answered as nonchalantly as possible as she placed her hands on his shoulders. He smiled politely at her response, and her heart fluttered lightly.

"Actually, I was beginning to think that you would never say yes," he admitted smilingly smugly, and she couldn't help but feel that he meant more to his words than he let on. She shook away the thought and focused instead on his features --- his lips were parted slightly, and as his gaze traveled to hers their eyes locked quickly and instantly a smile came to his lips.

_And all I need is a clearer picture of me._

"I guess you really don't know that much about me then," Namine answered, allowing her lips to pull back over her teeth and show a surprisingly confident smile. For once she didn't feel exposed --- at all, for this single moment she wasn't the open book that he could easily read, she was hidden and intriguing --- a captivating mystery; and she very much liked the feeling.

_All I ever wanted was to take the fast road south,  
it's never ideal to sit still. _

He smirked at her challenge, and as if proving he could and would win at any game they played he dipped his head closer to hers and brought his soft, slightly moist lips to her ear, "But I wish to get to know you," He replied in a husky whisper that rang with a sudden intensity that naturally caught Namine completely off guard. His lips brushed lightly against the tip of her ear and his breath tickled her skin when _**his **_warm heat collided with her neck. Her mind instantly went blank and she let out a low, slow breath in reaction to his nearly forbidden touch. At that moment nothing was able to register in her mind, nothing but Roxas and the music surrounding them.

_Hold me now,_

_Don't let me let myself go down,_

_Its eternity we're up against now._

Roxas lingered at her ear for a few moments, breathing heavily as he did, and then after what seemed like an eternity he gradually began to pull away. Slowly he brought his eyes back to face her, and the great intensity of his presence indicated that he was noticeably closer than before. And as if it was enviable his eyes instantly and intensely lock with hers. Taking a steady breath and focusing her gaze on the depths of his eyes Namine spoke, as clearly as she could manage, "Are you sure it is a wish, because to me it sounds like a demand."

"I don't demand much," Roxas inquired lightly, smirking as he did, he was clearly amused, and surprisingly so was she.

"You demanded this dance," Namine lightly yet firmly added in return. A small smile was tugged at the corners of her lips when she noticed Roxas's expression tense slightly.

"No, that is different, when I asked you accepted," Roxas stated, she noticed the cocky smirk still plastered on his lips.

"It is not like I had a choice," Namine muttered under her breath, tearing her gaze from his as she did so. "And why is that?" Roxas inquired playfully, looking down at her through his long, tempting lashes. His words were pressing and he seemed very attracted to her unknown explanation.

_It's not worth it if I make it this far to fail,  
just because of my own hard head so._

"Because it was like your mere presence had put me in some sort of trance," Namine admitted, confusion riddling her features as she spoke. She blushed at her words, unable to believe that she had actually said them out loud, and forced herself not to look up at him.

"I tend to do that to people," Roxas admitted cockily, smiling widely as he did so. She noticed him pull her slightly closer, so close that their bodies were just barley gracing against each others as they rhythmically danced back and forth.

"You should stop," Namine suggested as her breathing caught because of the intensity of his stare and the sudden closeness of him to her. "I am sure your victims don't appreciate it," She stated, inadvertently referring to herself.

"No," Roxas protested, even his eyes were smirking now, "it is far too much fun," He opposed playfully, tightening his grip around her waist slightly. "Besides, you are only a victim --- if one at all --- by inevitable choice; no such trance actually exists," Roxas suggestively whispered to her, as if to keep his words a secret between just them. Namine shook her head slightly, hesitant at first to reply.

_Hold me now don't let me let myself go down  
Its eternity were up against now._

He smiled at her reaction with a new sparkling intensity in his eyes. Her breath caught and she blinked twice desperately trying to break herself from his gaze without actually taking her eyes off his. Her attempts failed and instead of freeing her by letting the intensity fade he moved one of his hands to just below her shoulder blades and the other to the small of her lower back. She gasped as she felt him slowly, steadily, move his feathery fingers over her back, and he smiled down at her pausing for a moment before he bent her backwards slightly and leaned in close to whisper huskily in her ear, "maybe you just like me…maybe you find me _**intriguing**_, and maybe to you think I am _**irresistible**_," His breath brushed against her ear and played lightly with her skin. She couldn't help but notice that their bodies were now lightly pressed against each others and how she could feel the fabric of his shirt on her skin.

She felt him smile against her skin and chuckling at her reaction he slowly began to pull away; but instead of moving quickly like she expected, he did something that she had only seen in movies, and had never personally experienced --- he slowly dragged his nose lightly across her cheek to her jaw and then to her neck, he lingered there for a moment, inhaling deeply as he did, and she felt his hands grip her tighter. A small gasp escaped her parted lips and she unconsciously dragged her hands lightly from his shoulders to the back on his neck where she intertwined her fingers gracefully within his hair. In that moment she faintly --- just faintly --- heard him speak just barley above a whisper, "This is nothing but pure, _**unavoidable**_, indescribable and powerful attraction," he paused for a long moment and muttered into her skin, "it is not a _blessing_ --- it is a **curse**."

_I don't have to feel the way I do now,  
Honey but right now,  
the way that I'm feeling has got more appeal._

She ignored his words unable to comprehend any plausible thoughts other than the inconceivable, "How could you possibly exist?" Namine questioned in a low unbelieving whisper --- how could he know exactly what she was thinking, and more importantly, how could he possibly know exactly what she wanted?

He spoke again revealing the amusement of his inside joke. "Honestly, I don't know," Roxas admitted with a smile stretching his lips wide over his teeth --- that same smile, the one that held more than just a hidden meaning, it was one that seemed to hold a life time, an _**eternity**_ of _**secrets**_.

_Right or wrong it won't be long till I found myself_

_In a place where i can feel home again.  
Home again yeah._

Namine stood there taking in his words as they danced --- to the music she stopped hearing minuets ago; his voice seemed to consume her every thought to be point where even when he wasn't speaking it echoed in her head. "Why did you pick me? Why did you ask me to dance?" She questioned, unable to understand why someone as extraordinary as him would bother even talking let alone dancing with her.

_Is it really worth the fuss?_

"Because you're different," he replied simply, his voice sounded strong yet there was this undertone --- a **_hidden_ _meaning_** --- that revealed that he was really just as surprised at his words that she was.

"You're different too," She replied naively, unable to keep herself from looking directly into his eyes.

"Yes, you are correct about that," he replied sternly, his words seemed to be focused on one specific fact, and he seemed that **his life **revolved around _one_ small, simple _word_ that inconveniently, and consequently **_defined_** his **_entire_ existence**.

_What's telling your head where to place your steps it's tough,  
it's a temperamental state I'm in and it's all wrong._

She looked away from him, suddenly uncomfortable, and instead of thinking about what his words meant she focused on the way his body moved agreeably with hers as they harmoniously swayed back in forth.

They complemented each other, it was impossible for her to even try to deny it. She smiled at the thought, and suddenly without thinking she lifted her head again to face his, at first she noticed that they were only inches apart, and she blushed lightly, but as she refocused and pull back she began to notice the soft admiring stare he was giving her.

He was gazing at her as if she brought senseless joy to his heart, and peace to his constantly confined soul. His eyes were soft yet the emotions around them were intense; his eyes were looking directly into hers, she gasped slightly and then turned away from his warm yet powerful gaze.

Almost immediately after she averted her gaze he noticed her discomfort and smiling hopelessly he shook his head, clearly embarrassed and smiled in a cute attempt to cover his discomfort, "Sorry…its has been a while since I have seen an **_angel_**," he confessed whole-heartily, his tone was light and rang true; his eyes were sincere and she felt that there was more than just a compliment hidden with his words.

_Hold me now don't let me let myself go down  
its eternity were up against now._

Namine pulled her expression from his, smiling wildly and blushing slightly, "Why do you do that to people?" She asked, looking up at him for only a second through her lashes and then again turning her gaze back to his chest.

"Do what?" He asked, and she could almost picture the smile on his lips.

"Compliment them," She mumbled hastily; she was deliberately looking straight into his chest, focusing on the simplicity of a single button on his shirt in a hopeless attempt to keep her eyes from his.

"Because people like compliments," he answered plainly, shrugging as he did so. She didn't respond so instead of letting silence fill the separate world that had somehow formed around them he questioned, "Unless you are not one of those people?" She was still attempting to avoid his direct and nearly penetrating gaze.

"Would you rather that I insult you instead?" Roxas asked, hoping at any cost to get a response out of her. But instead of waiting, he removed one of his hands from her back and placed it lightly under her chin, "I like it when you blush," he whispered admiring her and he began to stroke her chin with his thumb, "but I like it more when I hear your voice," he continued, lifting her chin slightly to face him, "so I would appreciate it you could so much as smile at me, or frown for that matter…" he said without removing his hand from her chin. A large flirtatious smile was placed perfectly across his lips, and Namine suddenly felt intimidated and nervous. "Whichever you prefer," he concluded, his eyes were more _**alluring**_ than she had ever seen them and his smile enticed her at first glace.

"No---yes," She stuttered unable to compose a single word let alone thought in her overwhelmed mind, it was a wonder she was still breathing. "Breath," Roxas comfortingly whispered, rubbing her arms lightly with his finger tips in attempt to calm her as well. But to no surprise he only thrilled her even more --- his _**very touch**_ _sent her mind **astray**_, and it was a wonder he didn't understand such a simple fact. He brought her into a close hug and his lips brushed lightly against her forehead as he spoke, "I want to know what you are thinking --- tell me, please," he whispered, almost begging in a hushed serene voice.

Despite the phenomenal feel of his lips against her forehead Namine was still able to speak, and she did clearly and calmly, "I meant to say that the compliments you give are nearly impossible to reply to."

"What do you mean?" Roxas questioned as he pulled away to look directly into her eyes.

"Angel…really?" She stated yet her words had questioning tone, her breathing was still shaky and uncontrollable she was having no progress in regulating it. "Yes, really," Roxas agreed, answering passionately, the tone in his words struck Namine forcefully again she was fully convinced that he was trying to distract her; that he was acting as if he wanted to pull her from her every conscious thought.

Namine sighed greatly closing her eyes to help focus, "What if the roles were reversed?" She opened her eyes after a moment and she noticed a small line had formed between Roxas eyebrows, "How would you feel if I called you an angel?" She concluded a sense of slight desperation in her voice.

"I would probably frown." He replied quickly, without hesitation, and she noticed his smile quickly vanish. "Why?" She asked suddenly, it was just now that she began to realize that the music had stopped playing.

"Because I am not an angel," His eyes were noticeably colder now, and it seemed as if somehow she had touched on a forlorn subject that by some means set Roxas into a repressive state.

"Neither am I," Namine stated, failing in her attempt to sound casual. She was unable to understand how something so seemingly insignificant had struck such a large chord for Roxas.

He sighed loudly, taking one of her hands within his, "Is it really that hard for you to take a compliment," the smile was back on his lips, and she resisted the urge to smile in return.

"That wasn't a compliment," Namine stated, obviously suggesting to his _angel_ comment. A small smile escaped onto her lips as she suddenly felt the tense atmosphere lessen significantly.

"Fine, you are beautiful…better?" Roxas settled, smiling widely as he did. "Yes." She whispered simply --- the beautiful comments were still unreal to her; and to her surprise Roxas reached down and took her hand within his, and as expected she blushed.

"I feel bad degrading you like this," Roxas muttered, stroking her hand with his thumb as he did so. So looked up at his eyes, but his gaze was directed to his hand --- their hands --- their intertwined hands, instead of her face. Namine squeezed his hand lightly and then placed her other hand delicately on his shoulder, "Don't worry, you will get used to it," she stated smiling widely.

Roxas looked up at her and she welcomed his eyes with a warm gaze and a pure, blissful smile. He returned the gaze, just as emotionally, if not more passionately than she did, and he lifted a hand to lightly cup her cheek and soft smile spreading on his lips, "I don't think I will ever get used to this," He whispered referring to the many emotions he was simultaneously feeling.

The music stopped, and naturally she began to pull away, but he lightly gripped her forearm, "Dance with me again," Roxas whispered into her ear, and by the tone in his voice it sounded like he was begging --- hoping that she would.

Namine not only blushed at the longing tone in his voice but also because when his voice stopped his sensational touch didn't. His lips not only graced her ear as he spoke, but in the moments after his words his lips lingered --- hovering just above her jaw, and he lifted one of his hands and placed it carefully in her hair; intertwining his fingers with her blond locks. She smiled, biting her lips slightly as he brought his hand from her hair to lightly touch her shoulder and then stroke his fingers down her arm and to her hand. "Please," he whispered, intertwining his fingers with hers as he did.

She lifted her hand to his cheek and lightly pulled him to face her, their noses were touching and she gave him a smile, "of course," she whispered, breathing heavily as she did. The corners of his lips pulled into a smile and he touched her cheek lightly with the back of his hand, he didn't speak because no words could describe the intense feeling that was flowing through them --- words would only ruin the moment, so instead he let his hand drift to her waist and she let her head fall to his shoulder.

And they began to dance, slowly rocking back in forth, each in the others arms, each in the others thoughts, and each **_forever_** changed.

_Hold Me Now _

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Lebrezie**: Hola again! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Honestly, it isn't my favorite…I feel like I could have written it better, but oh well. What is done is done. =] Oh and I kinda messed up, I updated this chapter yesterday and then decided I still needed to tweak some things, so sorry for the confusion, but this is the final version.

So yes, moving on to more important matters {such as}

**Roxas is finally in da hiz-house!

***And _**predictions**_ are so VERY MUCH IMPORTANT (almost as important as reviews) oh and speaking of reviews:

**Reviews = love **

Thanks for reading, again, BYE! =]


	4. White Roses

**Lebrezie**: Hey guys! I am EXTREMELY sorry for the wait! Gosh this has been a long two weeks!

So much has happened recently, I just feel a little lost…but that is why I write, because it will always be a semi-sane world.

Now before I dig myself into the ditch of emo-ness, let me tell you about the story…or rather how much I appreciate your _**reviews**_ (and **p**r**e**d**i**c**t**i**o**n**s**!!)

They are absolutely wonderful, couldn't have asked for anything better. =]

Alright then, moving on to the….beginning of the chapter! Yay! (I know…took long enough)

Well, it is here now, so please enjoy, and leave a review!!! (or else…I might kill off one of the characters!!! Ohhh) you don't want that…do you!?!?

Haha…threats are F.U.N

_F_ is for **f**ire that burns down the whole town.

_U_ is for **u**ranium bombs.

_N _is for **n**o survivors!!!

Yes, I admit it --- that is a direct quote from spongebob…

Well…bye! And don't let Roxas die!! (aka you should probably review) hehe.

XxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxX

_C h a p t e r 4_

**W h i t e R o s e**

"You know you are a very good dancer," Roxas flattered, smirking wildly as his eyes danced with invigorating excitement with a hint of whispered, subtle, interest.

"Again with the compliments," Namine sighed, allowing her flirty exasperation to plainly show in her words. He wouldn't stop thrilling her, and as a result she couldn't stop smiling; it was simple cause and effect, and in all honestly he was certainly affecting her greatly.

"It's the truth," He murmured, bringing his intense, convincing gaze to hers for a second before his eyes quickly darted away. He was looking down and she could not help but notice that he was delicately stroking his fingers along her arm, back and forth --- her breath caught, and she bit her lip slightly; because his touch was the definition of worshiped misery.

She stared at him, and then let a small smile escaped onto her lips, "well then, I think you are an excellent dancer." His light feathery touch stopped, and she sighed, relieved that the tingling sensation he brought had momentarily ceased. Namine looked up, feeling his penetrating gaze on her, to find his eyes longingly waiting to distract her and catch her in a whirlwind of inescapable passion.

"You know degrading my compliments with your own, wont change how true they are." Roxas rightfully alleged, placing his hand lightly under her chin. His smile was soft, yet it looked strong on his lips and his eyes regarded her with a kind of soft intensity that only he could perfectly portray.

"Nothing gets past you, does it?" Namine whispered, smiling slightly and faintly shaking her head in utter bewilderment. She was looking directly and intently into his eyes, and she knew that without effort he could and would find more --- something hidden, within her simple words.

"Not much, but somehow you have managed to elude me all this time." He concluded, moving his hand slowly, but noticeably, to cup her whole cheek. His voice was soft, and like he uttered --- elusive. He titled his head slightly to the side, as if, like before, he knew more than what his secrets were restricting him to tell.

"I am good at hiding," She whispered in a playful tone, nearly breathless at his touch; and she willingly leaned into his hand as he stroked his thumb along her soft, pale skin. A smile pulled across his lips at her lighthearted tone and he regrettably, but necessarily pulled his hand away from her face. He lightly dragged his fingers down her neck, then over her shoulder and then just as Namine fell short of breath he cupped his hand within hers and brought her back.

"I noticed," He inquired, playing as he did with the position of their interlocked fingers. His eyes were distracted from hers yet focused, intently, on her entire presence. A bright smirk was still placed on his lips, and as he spoke, "speaking of hiding, why were you over there by yourself," his eyes instantly lifted and powerfully locked with hers.

"Besides waiting for you?" She questioned in a sarcastic, mischievous tone, lifting an eyebrow as she did so; her response was quick, clever, more confident than usual, and to his pleasure he noticed the blatant, strong, mysterious smirk across her lips.

"Yes, besides waiting for me…" He replied, dipping his head slightly and chuckling to himself.

"Enjoying the atmosphere without being apart of the action," She replied simply, smiling not only at the memory but at the present, and how together they made her feel indescribably spectacular.

"A wallflower," He stated simply, describing her with one simple word that with the understanding she and he, apparently but not surprisingly, held contained a more than just a complex definition.

"It is what I do best," She responded, smiling brightly, and laughing a bit as she unconsciously revealed more about her quaint, everlasting personality.

"What a beautiful wallflower," He admitted in a hushed drawn out tone, as he brought his body closer to hers. His eyes, instead of shunning away in embarrassment, only grew more strong --- more intense, and more invigorating.

"What a cocky womanizer," She accused, smirking darkly at him, and matching his poisonous gaze with one of her own.

"Oh, the truth comes out," he laughed, subtly dragging his hand up her spin, she shivered in response, "would you prefer me to be something else," he dipped his head down to hers, and looked at her straight in the eyes; all the while a large, playful smirk was growing on his faintly, flush lips.

"No," she breathlessly gulped still attempting to recover from the intensity of his sensational touch, "Nothing comes to mind," her voice was just above a whisper and he pulled her closer, so close that she could feel his body pressing against her and the tip of his nose lightly tickling her cheek.

Their bodies were so close that she could feel the rise and fall of his chest against her; his hot breath flowed against her skin and his lips brushed against her ear, "Really? Are you sure, because, Namine --- I can be anything, and I mean _**anything**_, you want." He confessed in a husky, passionate, truthful tone. She nearly went limp in his arms in reaction to the allure in voice, but quickly caught herself by wrapping her arms tighter around his neck. She unconsciously gripped the back of his collar tightly and in response he tightened his hold around her waist.

"What an attractive quality," She whispered, into his neck --- they were so close, that her head was comfortably resting on his shoulder and her breath was lightly hitting the skin just below his jaw.

"What a clever response," He inquired, in a perfectly toned, whispered response that he breathed directly into her ear. She closed her eyes, and he shivered when her eye lashes brushed against the slightly flushed skin just below his defined jaw.

"Why thank you," Namine said in a light, slightly surprised tone, subtly pulling away from him and removing on her hands for the back of his neck as she did so to look intently into his eyes.

"You are so very welcome," His eyes were dancing with fervor and his smile was thrilling as he directed his tender, nearly affectionate gaze to her sparkling blue eyes.

"You do realize the music has stopped, again," She inquired playfully, momentarily lifting her eyes to the nearly forgotten space around them, as if to gesture to the lack of melody in the air.

"Yes, I had taken notice," He replied ironically without taking his eyes from hers; there was an evident smirk on his lips while he spoke and as the words finished his thumb began to lightly stroke along the side of her hip.

"And let me guess, you are going to ask me to dance again?" She questioned lightly, smiling as the comfortable words escaped her lips.

"Oh how did you know?" He asked a hint of astonishment in his voice. Namine smiled noticing that there was a spark of new curiosity burning in his eyes, and that an intrigued smirk has subtly pulled across his lips.

"Well you are predictable," She concluded in a flirty tone that clearly implied that her opinion was, ironically, admitting the obvious.

"Oh not as predictable as you my dear," Roxas cleverly hinted in a smug tone as his eyes widened in a mixture of excitement and wonder --- throwing back, as he did the same complementary insult she had just given him.

"How should I take that?" She questioned, in a playful fit of confusion. Her brows lightly furrowed and she pulled her lips back into a perplexed smile.

"As a compliment of course, unless you would rather take it as an insult," He replied lightly, and as his words continued his face became increasingly more intense --- more irresistible, until finally he was hovering just above her --- his mouth hovering just over hers, and as he let out a breathy sentence his lips gently brushed against hers, "After all," he chuckled lightly and her lips tingled at their near touch, "I know how you feel about compliments," he said, referring to the blatant rejection she gave his mighty angel comment.

"Only certain compliments," She managed to reply back, her eyes were unconsciously closed now, and her fingers were lightly but intently intertwining themselves with his golden locks.

"I feel the same way," He confessed, in words spoken barley above a whisper, "about compliments, of course," he concluded, specifying exactly which feelings he was referring to. Roxas spoke his last sentence with an heir of confidence and Namine could almost picture the large, inviting smile on his lips. She gasped quietly as she felt his hand snake up her shoulder and place itself conviently on the back of her neck --- gently providing support while simultaneously pulling her closer and keeping her from pulling away.

"So we agree?" Her response was simple yet her voice was unfathomable; there was a certain heaviness to her words that only intensified the thick atmosphere that had developed around them.

"Yes, you are even more of an angel than you would like to admit or deny for that matter," He flattered, his smile increasing in size with every words spoken. His hands unconsciously pulled her physically closer. His eyes were looking directly into hers, and she felt the truthful, passionate, meaning behind them once again.

"You know, just because you say it repeatedly doesn't make it true," She stated, clearly, after a few seconds of stillness --- as if, just like before, he had willed her to silence, and brought an unmistakable, sweet, blush clear across her cheeks.

"Actually I think it does," He rightfully argued; his husky voice hit her with force, powerful, uncontrollable irresistible force. They were so close, and his eyes were so smoldering that when Namine looked up all she saw --- everything that she got lost in, was him --- him and_ those_** _blue eyes_.**

"Oh so sure?" She questionable contrasted; her voice was soft --- an elegant whisper, and her breath tumbled delicately over his cheeks.

"Yes," he paused for a moment, then confidently continued "for example," he paused again, allowing her to anticipate his suspenseful thought, all the while his smirk was becoming dangerously wide and to her relief he uttered, "If I asked you to kiss me, I have no doubt in my mind that would refuse."

Her already parted lips let out a noticeably loud gasp, and she unconsciously tighend her grip on him. Namine was speechless, nothing registered --- nothing, the music, the dance, the people --- her classmates; they all disappeared. For that split second all she saw --- all she knew was him --- that ivory skin, the perfectly dirty, musky blond hair, and lastly those powerful, hypnotic, irresistible blue eyes. "It's like you have no choice," he vigorously uttered, one hand snugly holding on her dainty waist while the other was gracefully --- tenderly caressing her cheek.

A single second passes, _that_ single second, and so does the opportunity for _everything_ to **_change_**.

Nothing else registered, nothing else mattered, nothing but that fact that his lightly flushed, moist lips were hovering just over hers --- and that her pink, soft lips were trembling with enticing anticipation.

It was nothing more than a second, a glace, a meeting, a dance.

_Their attraction was unavoidable --- from the beginning, they were doomed..._

Hovering, breathing, kissing. And then his lips were on hers, pulling, pressing, moving --- rhythmically and perfectly together. He was irresistible, alluring, everything she imagined and more; the kiss was overwhelming, she couldn't handle it --- she was his --- at one kiss, she was his.

_...Doomed to find each other, and doomed to let fate take control.  
_

It isn't a spell, or in their case a curse --- it is simply attraction, and in their case an appealing, magnetic pull that neither expected, predicted nor anticipated.

His hands and fingers were intertwined within in her hair, and then within seconds he moved his hands to cup her warm, flushed cheeks. His fingers were still intertwined within some of her tangled blond locks, and he slowly removed one of his hands and lightly placed it on her seemly fragile shoulder.

It was an powerful attraction, nothing but love --- unfathomed, irresistible, love.

One of her hands were unconsciously playing with some the blond locks just barley touching the tip of his collar; and as he kissed her she slowly began to glide her fingers from where they lightly rested over his chest, to his shoulder and then gradually to join the other in his hair.

The seconds passed, but this time she didn't count them.

And after time seemed to no longer have a purpose he pulled away, and breathed, heavily against her soft skin, "So predictable," she could see --- feel the smirk on his lips, and then as he let out a breathless laugh he intertwined his fingers within hers.

"It's a wonderful story," he whispered, trailing is nose across her cheek. "What story?" she questioned in a hushed, breathless tone.

"The one of the wall flower that became a rose," he muttered, affectionately and adoringly into her hair. She could feel his breath, and closed her eyes listening to the soft hum of his voice in her ear and the feeling of the rhythmic rise and fall of his sculpted chest.

Together they painted a picture --- a landscape so beautiful, so pure, that it seemed perfect. There they stood, together --- in each others arms --- one a strong, powerful, irresistible **blade** and the other a pure, dainty, adoring, **_white_ rose**.

XxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Lebrezie**: HEY GUYS!!!

(let me just get this out of my system real quick)

THEY **F**I**N**A**L**L**Y **_**KISSED**_!!! =]

It took four chapters, but it is finally here.

So lets hope you are thinking, well now that that is over with --- what is in store for the little love birds next???

You will just have to wait and see…or PREDICT!!! (Because everyone knows predicting givers your **e**x**t**r**a** brownie points)

Alright, well I am hoping you enjoyed this chapter, personally I didn't enjoy it that much...then again have I ever said I actually liked my work? yea...no. But other than the usual blah this chapter took me a while (and I am truly sorry for that) but whop-tee-do track started…_**not **_joy to the world.

Because see let me break it down for you track starting = **no** time to write…ever…like my computer might as well go sit in the corner gaining cobwebs until the end of the season…which is actually a really depressing thought.

Sad

and to make it even sadder: I just feel like I somehow screwed up the kiss...I just seemed, so weird...when I went back and read it, but I own you guys this chapter, so oh well and here it is!

Well…I was gonna try to end this on a happy note…so much for that (cough, failure)

Neway, **R**_E_**V**_I_**E**_W_**S**** = L**_O_**V**_E_

P.S. **predictions **are appreciated!!

Thanks for reading, BYE! =]


	5. It was never convenient

**Lebrezie**: HEY GUYS!!! Sorry for the really long wait! I have an excuse, I LIVE IN GEORGIA (well…there is more to it than just that) IT **SNOWED **(let me just inform you that it NEVER snows in Georgia) so naturally we as a state were very unprepared…and our unprepared-ness (indirectly) caused THE POWER TO GO OUT…and then the internet like flew out the window (for roughly 4 days!!!)

And **then** I got this huge writers block thing (it is more like a monster) --- and then some stuff happened at my house, and then school and track, and then I thought I didn't have writers block so I tried to write but then when I tried to write I found out that I did still have writers block (which was quite unfortunate)

But then (to my relief) I was able to destroy my writers block --- I threw it over a cliff, and if it comes back I am totally burning it (thanks Kendran)

Anyway, my point is even though I have pretty lame/ extravagant excuses…well actually I don't have a point, so forgive me.

And you can forgive me by **R**EADING, **R**EVIEWING, and (most importantly) **P**REDICTING!!!

Oh oh, and I drew a picture --- portraying this chapter, it is on my deviantart account under Lebrezie91210, and I am pretty sure it is titled 'Masked Love' so check it out! (if you want to of course --- no pressure)

Hope you enjoy!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Chapter 5_

**It was **_**never**_** convenient**

Roxas pulled away from her and Namine felt the air chill where his warm, soft, passionate lips once were, "Why did you stop?" She breathlessly questioned, the words tumbling from her longing lips before she had a chance to clear her mind of the memory --- the memory of his lips, on hers --- and how they moved rhythmically and perfectly together.

He chuckled lightly cupping her cheek playfully within his hand as he breathlessly replied, "Because, Namine, people are staring." At these words Namine instantly flashed open her eyes and jerkily, nervously pulled her face from his.

There eyes met for a moment before her cheeks flushed an even brighter red and she buried her face in his chest. Still chuckling at her adorable and somewhat intriguing reaction he lent down to whispered comfortingly in her ear, "you know, just because you can't see them doesn't mean they can't see you."

"You really know how to make a girl feel better," She mumbled into the silk satin of his now very warm shirt.

He laughed again --- how could he not? She was utterly amusing, and he couldn't help but allow his lips to fall victim to a smile that only she seemed to bring out, "You know for someone so sweat, you are very sarcastic," he uttered the words softly, stroking her silky hair with his strong yet cautious hand --- he was still close to her, standing so that he protectively barred her off from the many eyes that were insensitively watching.

"There is more than meets the eyes," She muttered, pulling her face gradually away from the comforting confines of his warm shirt. Her voice was strong --- intent, as if she met to secretly if not subtly emphasize the important meaning in the words she so simply and casually uttered. Her eyes flickered to his, for a moment, before directing themselves back to the suddenly interesting floor.

The floor --- really? Roxas half smiled, even he knew he was more interesting, more captivating, more enticing than the simple, unattractive tiles on the floor.

"Oh trust me," He replied, placing his fingers under her jaw and lightly guiding her face --- her eyes, to look at him; he wanted her attention --- he longed to look into her eyes and for her to willingly look back into his. Roxas wanted to be interesting, he wanted to be intriguing, he wanted to be these things, for her, specifically and solely for Namine. So he captured her gaze and held it, triggering, as he did, that familiar smile that seemed to appear more and more on his lips, "I know that saying all too well," he admitted, in a husky, truthful voice that sent shivers down her already bowed spine.

Her eyes lids fluttered, and she ran a tongue over her already moist lips in hopes to distract herself from his words --- his intensity, and more important her sudden lack of breath.

"You really shouldn't do that," she strongly encouraged, hoping that he, despite his charm and charisma would spare her another breath.

"Do what?" He questioned, his eyes intensely flickering to hers as he purposely ran his fingers down her shoulder, and smiled knowing very well that he was doing exactly what she asked him not do to.

He chuckled as a small scowl forced its way onto her perfectly lush lips --- looking down, and avoiding her gaze he bowed his head and chuckled again --- because her reaction, well that was just simply amusing.

Her response was hesitant, and she looked up at him --- her eyes full of passionate, hesitant emotion, "make me..." her breath caught, "...want to kiss you again." The words tumbled off her lips in a wave of slow, heated breath that collided with Roxas skin just below his jaw. Her lips were slightly parted, and her eyes burned with a smoldering intensity that caught Roxas in a whirlwind of exhilarating pleasure; his grip on her tightened, and he realized that she affected him just as much --- if not more than he affected her.

A large smirk spread across his waiting lips, "what an intriguing response," he concluded in a hushed, breathless whisper. His hands ran down her arm, tracing invisible marks on her skin. His feathery touch sent shivers through her body, and she despite her lack of breath managed to speak.

"Don't be too intrigued, I never said it was a good feeling," she admitted shaking her head slightly, and bowing her eyes, again, to look at the floor. Her bangs fell in her face, and she unconsciously bit her lip --- deciding, as she did, against the words she had already and regretfully uttered.

"I don't feel any shame about kissing you," he admits, speaking, willingly --- readily, and directly into her ear, allowing his soft, hot breath to tickle her delicate neck. His hand trailed slowly from her shoulder to her hair, and after pausing for a moment he gently swept her bangs away from her crystal blue eyes.

He liked her eyes --- he wanted to see them, because, he liked the way they smoldered, fluttered, and stared --- at him; and the more he stared back the more he realized that...

...he wanted her, he wanted to be close to her, to dance with her, to kiss her; it was that simple to him --- because everything he did was because he simply _wanted_ to; and Namine --- he wanted everything about her; denying that fact was merely_ **impossible**_.

"But you should," she pleaded, her eyes flickered to his again as she attempted to warn him, hoping --- desperately that he would somehow find enough restraint for them both. Her voice was soft, almost broken --- as if, like him, she was fighting a confused yet necessary battle within herself.

"I should," he agreed quickly, "in fact," he added, a small smirk playing on his already unturned lips, "I should do a lot of things." His tone was light, and he chuckled as if he was running off a list in his indefinable mind.

"Like what?" Namine lightly asked, curiously, focusing her soft yet strong eyes on his impenetrable gaze.

He continued, after staring at her for a moment --- a brief yet very significant moment, a moment in which is undefinable --- unreadable gaze filled with wrongfully passionate, confused emotion.

"I should drive under the speed limit," his voice was light. Namine nodded, but he didn't see, he was looking distantly over her petite shoulder, and before she could respond he continued, "I should exercise; I should finish my homework," he listed in one quick timeless breath, "I should even do something as simple as eat my vegetables, but I don't have a taste for green," he finished, chuckling softly, as if he was sharing another incomprehensible inside joke with himself.

But the joke did not last, and his chuckles faded. He blinked and sighed saying, "But most importantly and just as simply…" he whispered pausing as if he was unsure for a moment of his intended words, "…I _should_ stay away from you," he concluded darkly, lifting his penetrating gaze directly to hers.

He _wanted_ her --- and to put it simply, he knew he **_shouldn't_**.

She felt the blow of his words, but the pain was instantly calmed by the passion and intense longing that still held strongly in his eyes.

He said one thing, yet he simultaneously meant another --- and to her it seemed as if he was fighting, internally, with himself.

"I would never see you again…" She whispered, her words trailing into unfathomed silence as she contemplated his absence. His arms tightened around her --- reassuringly, and even though the pain of his words still lingered, she felt a small smile tug at her lips.

"I said I should, not that I wanted to," He reassured in a hushed, calm, whisper that lifted her heart and her eyes to his. He needed to know --- if she was willing, to put everything at risk --- he needed to warn her one last time.

"There is a difference?" She questioned, knowing that there was more to his words than just the simple meaning they portrayed. Her grip on his shirt tightened in anticipation, and her breathing noticeably quickened.

"The difference of a life," he muttered, his voice quickened, and he guiltily dragged his gaze from hers. She felt him physically step away from her, and unconsciously she stepped toward him again. As if his words were true --- it was more than just appeal --- it was magnetism and they were two polar opposites --- caught in a unavoidable attraction.

"Don't you mean a life time of differences," she breathed, grasping his toned arm within her slim fingers. Her face was lifted toward his, and she waited, patiently, as he again dropped her gaze to hers.

"It all means the same in the end," He responded, in a distant tone. His words rang insightfully and rightfully; luring while simultaneously warning her of their unavoidable fate.

"And the bottom line --- the end --- is that I should stay away from you?" She questioned in a tone that already revealed her disbelieve. A faint smile was still present on her pink lips, and they both knew that warnings and threats were pointless, because no matter their choices --- in the end they wouldn't be able to avoid each other.

A smile broke out on his Roxas's lips, as if he suddenly realized how foolish his words really sounded.

"Yes, that would make things much more convenient," He quickly concluded, smiling as a hint of playfulness lightly coated his words. His eyes lightened, and the same familiar and oddly comforting smirk pulled across his seductive lips.

Her brows knitted in reaction to his response, and she puckered her lips in an honest cute yet blatantly distraught manner, "I disagree," she whispered, unable to fully grasp the dangerously true meaning in his words.

There was a long silence, the music filled her ears and she blinked slowly saying, "I have never met a person that has sent more mixed signals than…" her voice disappeared into hushed silence, and her mouth stayed frozen --- motionless as she stared intensely, questionably, and directly into his eyes.

"Than…" he uttered, his voice a soft purr. He was running his fingers lightly down her arm, touching his finger tips gently to skin, lightly enough to send a have of overwhelming sense across her body.

"Than you," she managed to say, breathing heavily as if she had suddenly run out of breath. She closed her eyes, and her eye lashes brushed up against the skin on her cheeks. "First you warn me, and…" she paused, and winced, slightly, as if what she was thinking --- as if the words she was about to utter brought her a sense of pain. She opened her eyes fiercely, and abruptly locking them directly with his intense, blue eyes, "…and then you kiss me."

"I did warn you," he muttered nodding his head slightly in agreement with her words. His eyes lowered from hers and glided to her arm, where he still --- unconsciously, lightly traced invisible patterns along her soft skin.

"You tried," she admitted, suddenly, her words were uttered with an edge of spiteful truth. Her eyes were wide, and her erratic breath heavy, and her grip on his collar tightened, almost unnoticeably.

"It's not working?" He questioned, in a tone that meant no alarm, he wasn't surprised --- he actually seemed elated, his eyes flickered with jubilant excitement and a wondrous smirk flew onto his perfectly shaped lips.

"Not in the slightest," she managed to breath, her eyes pouring deeply and directly into his. He took in her intense, passionate gaze and his smile only seemed to grow winder.

His eyes sparkled with fulfilled satisfaction, and his tingling touch turned forcibly passionate as he tightened his hands around her now arched waist, "Good," he huskily breathed into her ear, his hot breath hit her neck and her lips parted slightly, "because I don't want to fight it anymore," he muttered gruffly as he bent down and light kissed her neck, just below her ear. His touch was that of that of a feather, and his warm, comforting, heavy breath hit her skin as he dragged his moist lips down her neck, and she gasped softly as he paused --- his lips once again gracing her skin just below her lightly defined jaw.

This wasn't like before, nothing like any of the others --- this was different, this was out of his control --- this was real, and like her he loved and hated it all the same.

He pulled back, and still holding her close he whispered, "Things were never meant to be convenient," his eyes smiled and his heart clenched. He didn't think it was possible, she couldn't believe her eyes.

He slid his hand comfortably into hers and she gasped as he gradually lifted her soft, delicate, hand to his reassuring, warm lips; and just as lightly as he kissed her jaw he kissed her hand with a kind of grace that was filled with the same passionate yet subtle emotion he had for her.

He did it because he admired her --- he admired the way her eye lashes stunningly swept through the air every time he touched her --- he admired the way she, almost unnoticeably bit her lip as she attempted to calm her erratic breathing, but most importantly he admired the way she looked at him, the way she reacted to him --- the way her body tensed and how her fingers unintentionally tightened their grip on his collar. He admired **_everything _**about her --- and to Namine's unfound distaste, he wasn't about to stop.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Lebrezie**:

HEY GUYS! So, so, so??? Did you like/hate it? (personally I dont like it that much --- but then again, I never do --- as I mentioned in my last authors note) hehe

so I guess dont listen to my opinion and just tell me yours instead --- in a **review**, con una **prediction**!

I want to know what you guys want to happen next!

So here is another reason why my prediction was so late this time:

ITS CALLED BOOKS --- my new found discovery, and oh, what an amazing one it is :)

These books I have been reading are absolutely amazing, and also partly a cause as to why I updated so late (hehe)

**_House of Night Series _**(marked) --- STARK (my new favorite guy)

and

**_Mortal Instruments _**(city of bones) --- JACE (my other new favorite guy) --- hey, I am a girl --- I am allowed to have more than one guy on my mind at a time. tehe

Anyway, read these, because they are amazing!!!

Write a prediction, (please) I know this chapter was really short, but the predictions and reviews will help give me inspiration to write something longer!

Thanks so much everyone!

(and remember **reviews** = love)


	6. Confessions

Lebrezie: Alright guys, go ahead, shoot me in the face. I am a horrible person for not updating, and I am very sorry about that. Some things just happened…but I mean that is just life I suppose.

Anyway, this update calls for celebration! I mean…it's finally HERE! Haha

Hope you guys enjoy, and no worries everyone, Namine and Roxas won't be spending the rest of their lives at the party, the plot will eventually move along. Haha

Peace, and enjoy.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_**C o n f e s s i o n s **_

Chapter 6

"Hey Roxas?" Namine whispered into the collar of his shirt.

The pair had been dancing for sometime now, and Namine, despite her wishes, was forced to realize that curfews still existed, fairytale land or not.

"Yes?" He replied with a quaint smirk on his lips, and to Namine's pleasure he angled his face towards hers; for a second she lost herself in his very presence, but she shook her head and forced herself to stay in reality.

She had to remember that life wasn't just dancing with him; she had to remember that he probably didn't play a significant role in her life at all.

Yet somehow, she just couldn't. She wanted to believe that he was more than just a man behind the mask. She wanted to believe that he was real, and that even after they said goodbye, they would once again say hello.

"Namine, I am waiting," he whispered, chuckling to himself as he did so. Namine blinked twice, and then slightly flustered she blushed and bowed her head.

"If only I got a nickel for every time I made you blush," he whispered playfully in her ear.

"Sadly, you would be a very rich man," Namine regretfully admitted, a faint blush still lingering on her pale, vulnerable, cheeks.

"I would spend it on you," he admitted with a smile, "it's the least I can do." He shrugged, and then a wild smirk appeared on his face, "after all you didn't have to dance with me at all…" his eyes were wild now, "…you could have turned me down."

Namine giggled, and then replied with a wide smile, "I have a feeling you don't get denied often."

"You're right about that actually," Roxas admitted, with a cocky smile. Namine only shook her head, and let a playful smile tug at the corners of her lips.

Roxas bent his head down, a lightly whispered, "Namine…can I tell you a secret?" His breath flowed directly in her ear, and it trailed lightly down her neck. He hadn't moved, and his nose was still resting on her cheek.

She nodded her head, and he continued, "I really like you," he muttered, his voice was suave, and his movements were charming.

He pulled away just enough to see her face, and he looked deeply into her eyes. She just now realized that one of his hands was still tangled with her hair, and his eyes were staring, directly and intensely into hers.

She blinked and the words repeated in her mind.

_I really like you _

She sighed deeply, and she felt her lips pull into a soft yet assured smile.

_I really…_

…_.like you _

The words were on the tip of her tongue, the syllables dancing on her lips. She opened her eyes, and she felt her eyelashes brush against his face. Before she knew it, her arms were wrapped around his neck, and she felt his smile on her lips.

"I like you too," she whispered into his mouth.

Her skin tingled from his sultry touch, her ears longed to hear his alluring voice, and her lips hunted for his kiss.

It was moments like these when Namine wished she could press the pause button and live and relive this moment again and again.

Kissing Roxas? That was an experience she hoped to never forget.

The feel of his lips against hers made her melt into his embrace, and the way his fingers entangled themselves in her hair only made her want more.

And it was that precise feeling that scared her most. No matter how much he kissed her, or held her or danced with her, she would always want more.

_Always _

She pulled away at that thought, "Roxas, have you ever felt that something was so right, yet so wrong at the same time."

He chuckled at this, and cupped her cheek within his hand, "my dear, _you _have no idea." A wide smile broke across his lips, and he sent her a quick suggestive wink.

Namine hesitantly smiled back, suddenly feeling unsure and said, "Roxas as much as I love dancing with you, I have to go."

She began to pull away, but he pulled her back, "Not if I can help it," he countered, glancing at her with her persuasive eyes. His hands tightened around her waist, pulling her closer, and subtly keeping her from escaping.

That's what he need, to be close to her, closer even. He needed this moment, their meeting and afterwards to be just right; he wanted her to remember this, so he wouldn't have to.

"Really Roxas, if I am late I will get in trouble…" she could tell he was getting closer to her, tightening his grip on her waist…he was drawing her in, and for some reason it felt different than before.

He sighed for the first time that night, "alright then, can I at least walk you home?" He questioned, for the first time realizing and respecting his limitations.

Namine smiled at the question, surprised and relieved, "of course, I don't live far from here at all."

He returned the smile, and reached for her hand. He trailed his fingers down her back, across her elbow, down her arm and then lightly intertwined his fingers with hers.

Her fingers fell delicately within in his, and it seemed as if they had been _together_ forever.

He bowed slightly, and gestured towards the door with a sweep of his hand, "after you my dear."

Namine giggled, and after bowing slightly herself took a step towards the door.

As Namine walked forward, smiling, she barley noticed all the others --- her peers, her classmates, staring at her as she left. She was right, she wasn't one of them, she was different. She had Roxas, and he was escorting her home.

For a second Namine's eyes locked with Kairi's, there was a unexpected look of surprise on her face, Namine shook her head and chuckled under her breath.

And before she knew it, the door was swinging behind her and the noise of the party was slowly fading into the background.

Crisp, cool, fresh air hit her in the face, and a shiver ran down her body, but the cold hardly affected her; she barley noticed the breeze because all she could focus on was Roxas.

His ambiguity intrigued her, the way he touched her mystified her. His skin was cool, yet at the same time warm. His eyes sparkled with a subtle intensity and his breathing was calm while hers was heavy and heated.

Namine never knew another could make her feel this way.

Roxas, on the other hand, he knew he could make anyone feel this way.

That was how he was designed; his purpose was to attract others, after all --- his survival depended on it.

He liked Namine, sure she was beautiful, witty, fun, and of course he loved kissing her, but then again, he loved kissing almost everyone.

And everyone loved kissing him.

Roxas chuckled at the thought; his life was just a series of twist and turns, loves and deaths.

He caused so much…pain for so long, that he was beginning to believe he no longer felt pain himself.

It's as if, he lost the one thing that kept him in control.

But Roxas couldn't have this amusing thought distract him any longer, he needed to focus, because tonight was about Namine --- tonight was her night, and he wanted to make it _very _memorable for her.

He slipped his fingers within hers and he sent her a breath taking smile.

She was expecting him to be amazing --- to be memorable. He chuckled out loud, tonight and however many days it took would be unforgettable to her, he was sure of that much.

He wanted to make this _experience_ worthy for the both of them; he waned to impress her, and he knew he would, because, after all he had never been one to disappoint.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Lebrezie: Alright guys I know it is really short, but I just wanted to get it out there, and let you guys know that I haven't died…or something morbid like that.

So here's me saying, yes I do still exist….well that is, I do, if you guys decide not to kill me (a decision that would be much appreciated).

Anyway, I hope you guys liked it. I tried to move the story along a bit, you know get them out of the dance. Reveal a little bit more about Roxas (and his dark side) –insert evil laugh here-

Hope this chapter creped you out a little bit, because that was my intention.

BEWARE!!!! Haha

And never fear, because, I will have another chapter out VERY SOON!!! (how do I know this, might you ask --- well because my little readers, I have it already written!!!) Yes, yes, you should be amazed.

And yes, I did just type that, incase you were looking for confirmation :)

**P**e**a**c**e**! And don't forget to _**REVIEW & PREDICT**_


	7. Tempted

**Lebrezie**: Hey guys, here is the chapter I promised! Sorry it took a little longer than expected, but oh well.

Guess what??? I got 10 reviews last chapter (that is nine more than I expected) haha

**ps.** this chapter is super short, you have been warned.

Anyway, thanks so much!

ENJOY!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Chapter 7_

**T e m p t e d **

"You know, it's a shame," He said, his voice breaking the peaceful silence that blanketed the night.

"What's a shame?" She questioned, aware, completely, of the circles his thumb was drawing across her wrist as she spoke.

"That this night has to end," He answered lightly, glancing at her momentarily. His eyes caught hers, and he held her gaze for a moment; testing her, teasing her.

Her heartbeat quickened and she tore her eyes from his. "I know how you feel; nothing is ever the same in the morning," she added, her words were short and her breath was shallow.

He sighed heavily then spoke, "Yes, the sun changes everything, doesn't it." His voice was calm yet chilling. He looked towards the sky, the moon and the stars, and shiver ran a down her spine.

"I take it your not a morning person," She gulped, suddenly nervous.

Why did she keep getting these unsettling feelings around him?

He was perfect, in every possible way she could imagine. His skin was fine, cool, and sleek. His eyes were piercing blue; behind them was a tale of mystery; and at one glance they could consume her in a whirlwind of passion.

So why, she asked, did she feel unbelievably uncomfortable at times when his voice grew serious, and his eyes exposed part of the tale he had regrettably lived.

Was it because in describing her dream she might have also described her worst nightmare?

As of this moment, she couldn't tell.

"I am not a day person." He said, in a serious tone. Her eyes grew wide. There was a second of silence before he began to chuckle, probably at her outlandish reaction to his explanation. "But then again, neither are most people," he admitted in attempt to lighten the ever darkening mood.

She blinked her eyes, and the anxiety was suddenly gone. The air was warm and she relaxed. "You prefer the night life?" She answered lightly, his laughter had lifted the tension, and she glanced at him with a smirk of her own planted firmly on her lips.

He chuckled to himself, and then smiled widely, "yes, you could say that." His glance drifted towards her, and she held his gaze. An unmistakable passion was linked between the two, and she couldn't help but hope this fervor would last till morning.

Namine had barley noticed that they were already at her house, "this is it," she whispered, before walking up the driveway.

They were on the door step before she could count to three.

He was there, facing her. She was there, facing him. Yet neither could actually see the other for who they really were.

All she saw was a prince, her angel sent from heaven. She was overwhelmed by his mere presence, and her eyes ironically barred her sight.

All he saw was his next victim, a cute girl with a nice smile, and more importantly a good heart. He was too caught up in his task to realize that she could save him from the life he regretted living.

They were both lustful, one for life and the other for love.

She wanted him, and he wanted her.

He leaned down, and she closed her eyes.

Was it _his life_ and _her love_?

His fingers traced intricate patterns along her arms, and his breath teased the skin on her cheeks.

Or was it _their lives_ and _their love_?

She could feel his lips hovering over hers, ever so slightly inching closer. Then his lips formed a smirk, "goodnight Namine," and he pulled away.

She stood there shocked, frozen, at the sudden loss of the overwhelming feeling he gave her. Her eyes fluttered open, and he was gone, completely.

She was intrigued; with one small action he had tempted her to want more. She hastily searched the darkness and found his shadowed figure was quickly retreating down her steps.

"You didn't kiss me goodnight?" She whispered into the darkness. The words carried across the night, and cut into the silence.

His figure froze, on the bottom step, and he laughed lightly then turned, "I wanted to leave you wanting more," he gave her a suggestive wink, and then began to turn away.

"Why?" She promptly asked; her voice was strong, desperate. It was in that moment, when she uttered that hopeless word, that he knew he had succeeded. She was his, so he turned, and sent her a triumphant smile.

"How else could I ensure that you would want to see me again?" His voice was more alluring than before, and his eyes mocked her with fulfillment.

"A goodnight kiss wouldn't change if I wanted to see you or not," she playfully added, suggesting with her eyes, that despite her ignorance, she wanted him just as much as he need her.

"Oh, in that case…" his smile grew wider and he was in front of her within seconds, "…don't hold your breath."

She did anyway, she couldn't help it. When she was around him, surrounded by his presence, kissing him even, she constantly found herself forgetting to breathe.

The kiss was sweet, short, and left her wanting more, just as he predicted it would.

But oddly enough, as he turned and walked back into the darkness, he found himself wanting more as well, and that surprised him more than the circumstances themselves.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**FIN!**

(for this chapter at least)

**Lebrezie**: Hey guys, I know it was super short, but it just bare with me. I was writing it, and I was like, this would be a perfect way to end a chapter.  
I mean, Roxas walking away into the darkness, while Namine retreats into the same confines of her home.

It just can't get better than that.

So yea, thanks for reading, leave a **r_e_v_i_e_w_**, and I should have another chapter up soon.


	8. Nightmares

**Lebrezie: **Hey guys! Sorry for the bit of a wait, I had homecoming this past weekend, which is odd cause this is also the weekend I found time to write a chapter…but oh well. I don't question it; I just go with the flow.

So yea, here is a legit reason why I haven't updated:

TEMPTED (House of Night Series)

It just came out. End of story.

Anyway, hope you guys enjoy!

_**R**__e__**a**__d__**&**__r__**e**__v__**i**__e__**w**_!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Chapter 8_

**N I G H T M A R E S**

_He was there, yet at the same time he wasn't. She couldn't see his face, or hear his voice, but she just knew. It had to be him, it had to be Roxas. _

_She could feel it. It was him, she concluded. So her smile widened, and she took a step towards him. _

_He didn't move, didn't react, but she took another anyway. _

_And before she knew it, she was there, standing right behind him, within arms reach of the boy who kissed her goodnight and took her breath away. _

"_Roxas?" She asked, but she barely heard herself speak. Her voice was swept up by the darkness surrounding them, and her whisper slowly faded into faint echo. _

_He didn't reply, yet she still hesitantly placed her hand on his shoulder. _

_She blinked, and within an instant she was in his arms. She became consumed in his cold, threatening grip, and a small whimper escaped her lips. _

_This wasn't what she remembered; his touch was soft, not chilling. His eyes were comforting, not menacing. _

_This wasn't the Roxas she knew, it couldn't be, because this Roxas looked upon her without the faintest hint of recollection. _

_His face was horrifying. His eyes bloodshot and his lips curled into a scowl. _

_His eyes bore into her soul, in a way that was far beyond uncomfortable. _

_There was pain in his eyes, and no sooner than he had grabbed her he let her go. _

_She felt the danger, yet she still yearned for his touch. _

_She reached out to him, but he flinched away from her. _

_He quickly caught her eye, and muttered, "Run." _

She woke up screaming.

The darkness was gone, and so was Roxas.

But that feeling of fear still lingered, deep within the marrow of her bones.

"It's just a dream…it's only a dream," Namine reassured herself. Her breathing was irregular; her gasps were deep and quick, and she could feel the air collapse within her lungs. She intertwined her fingers within her sheets, desperately grasping for reality.

"It was only a dream," she whispered again, closing her eyes in attempt to calm herself. His menacing face flashed before her, and she jerked her eyes open. It took all she had to suppress the scream inching up her throat.

If it was only a dream, she asked herself, then why did it feel so unbelievably real?

She dared not close her eyes because she didn't want to revisit any part of that dream...ever. Instead she stared blankly into the darkness. Her room suddenly seemed silent and unsettling, it was so quiet in fact, that the only noise she comprehended was her heavy breathing. She didn't want to remember that...nightmare, she just wanted to close her eyes and somehow find sleep. But now, when she looked into the darkness, the memory of his hands coldly clutching her body surfaced, and peaceful sleep became the furthest thing from her mind.

That's when her phone rang. She jumped at the sudden noise, and pulled her eyes from the darkness surrounding her to her phone. It sat there on her nightstand, vibrating. She grabbed it hastily, and then held it within her palm before hesitantly opening it.

"Namine?" The voice asked, his tone was rough, as if he had just woken up from a nightmare as well.

Her eyes widened, and his voice rendered herself speechless. The phone slipped from her hand, and landed with a small thud on her comforter.

She blinked twice, attempting to clear the shock from her mind.

She looked down at the phone, and she could faintly hear his voice, calling her name, repeatedly, as if it were a broken record. It couldn't be him, no, that would be too weird…unbelievable even.

Was this another dream? A dream within a dream? She was confused, and exhausted. Yet she picked up the phone and asked, "Riku?" She was tired and afraid, her breathing was still shallow, and he sensed her worry through the phone.

"Yes, Namine, it's me." A sense of relief fell over her tense body, and she finally felt her breathing begin to calm.

It was Riku, her best friend, the one she had missed so much, to the point that she had convinced herself that he was gone, from her at least, forever. But that feeling of relief didn't last long, because just like before reality set in, and the questions began flooding her mind.

Why would he call her, after all these months, and more importantly why now of all times?

"Riku, why are you calling me?" She asked, her voice was quiet; she need to keep her voice down, another scream and she was sure she'd wake her mom. Besides she didn't like the sound of nothing but her voice, especially when it was the only sound projected into the darkness.

"Come on, Nam, can't a guy just call up a girl…and you know, chat?" He was obliviously nervous, anxious even, and his attempt to nonchalantly cover it up was failing miserably.

She knew him to well, he didn't chat…ever.

In fact, she distantly remembered him telling her, and she quotes, "that guys don't like talking to girls on the phone, they just understand that it's a necessary evil that must be tolerated in order to get some."

That little memory not only disgusted her, but it also reminded her of how…well, how Riku was Riku; in conclusion that means its okay to get mad at him if he calls randomly after months of silence, especially if its in the middle of the fricken night.

So Namine answered his question, with a little more anger than she intended, "No, not in the middle of the night they can't," Namine stated, almost forcefully. Had she not already been awake she would be seriously angry at him for waking her up 'just to chat'.

The other line was silent, so in utter impatience, a trait probably provoked by the lack of sleep she wasn't going to get, Namine said, "….come on Riku, I know you, what's going on?"

He didn't answer at first, in fact he was silent for a long time, and she listened to his steady breathing for what seemed like an eternity.

She sat there staring into the darkness and waited very impatiently as he remembered how to use his words. To her relief, he finally managed to say, "I don't know, I just…" his words were filled with confusion and he let out a long sigh before finishing, "…Namine, I have a bad feeling." His voice was shaky, and eerily foreboding.

Bad feeling equals scary. That was one equation Namine could solve without a second thought.

Panicking, she began to senselessly ramble again, "Riku, no offense, but your kind of freaking me out. I just had this dream, and I don't want to talk about it, but it scared the living shit out of me…and now you call, randomly…and it's dark and ---"

"Wait," he said, cutting off her senseless ramble. "Namine…did you just say you had a dream, a nightmare?"

She hadn't realized how wound up her voice had gotten, and she took a few deep breaths in a pathetic attempt to calm her erratic breathing.

Why did he want to know about the dream, or to be more specific the nightmare?

It was horrible, terrifying, and strangely real.

Aka, it was definitely something she didn't want to relive or retell for that matter.

But Riku was waiting, and after listening to his steady breathing Namine managed to hesitantly answer, "Yes."

His voice suddenly got louder, and for a second he seemed to drown out the silence filling her room, "Was it terrifying, was there a man there…did he look…menacing?" Riku asked all in one quick breath.

Her knuckles turned white from clutching her phone so tightly. That sounded almost exactly like her dream, expect of course, Riku probably couldn't identify the man in his dreams as the guy he had kissed only hours before.

He called her name, and she blinked, shoving her mind back into reality. Without a second thought, she replied, "Riku, I'm scared."

She didn't have to say, he knew she meant that as a yes.

Namine heard Riku's breath catch and he hastily said, "Namine, I've got a bad feeling about this, and you should too."

She choked, and nearly dropped the phone again. She wasn't expecting his voice to sound so…chilling. His voice had dropped an octave, and he sounded exactly like a victim from a low budget horror movie.

Except this wasn't a movie, it was real, this was her life. Riku was concerned, and that scared her more than the nightmare itself. Once she found her voice, and the phone she ended up dropping, she quickly asked, "Why?" Her voice was more quiet than she expected, and she realized that she felt just as anxious as he sounded.

His voice was weary and it sounded like he didn't even believe himself when she said, "Because, Namine...I don't think it's just a dream." His voice was barley audible.

The air chilled around her, and she felt the hair on her neck rise due to the sudden panic that consumed her mind.

"Why would you say that?" She asked, quickly, her voice, like his barley above a whisper. This was unreal, she didn't know what to feel or think.

"Because, Namine…I had the exact same dream too."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Lebrezie:** Hey guys! Sorry for its shortness again, I just thought this was another really good way to end the chapter…with a giant CLIFF-HANGER!

Dun na nun…what will happen next?

How will Namine react to this shocking piece of information?

Will Riku save her? And will Roxas actually be in the next chapter?

Find out on the next installment of _**Masked Love**_!

Ps. That was supposed to sound like one of those cheesy soap opera commercial things.


	9. Understanding

**Lebrezie: **Hey guys! I'm back!

Hope you enjoy, because I totally wrote this **long**(_ish_) chapter when I was supposed to be finishing my college essay…yay me! Haha

**P**e**a**c**e**! _ENJOY__**!**_

_Chapter 9 _

**U n d e r s t a n d i n g**

**~X~**

Get up and move on with your life.

That's what Riku had told her to do, go to school and act as if nothing had happened.

As far as Namine was concerned Roxas didn't exist, even if she desperately wanted him to.

After Riku called her last night, Namine had been just a little less than completely freaked out.

He had told her that the best solution was to forget about Roxas, well at least for now that was the best solution.

She hadn't really thought ahead, she was just glad that she had actually fallen asleep last night.

Granted, it took two hours of reassuring from Riku, a few childhood memories, and maybe a lullaby, but that was something Riku would never sing to her of course, or at least, not under normal circumstances.

Yea, Namine had definitely categorized this past weekend as not normal, especially considering the part when the mysterious Roxas appeared and then just as quickly disappeared from her life; not to mention that her long lost friend, Riku, suddenly called, with nothing but a lame excuse about how he hated to talk to girls over the phone.

Namine sighed, and for the first time, wished that her life could go back to being simple, uncomplicated, and boring.

She almost wished that she had continued to count as the seconds past, instead of loosing herself within the moment. Or better yet, she wished that she had never gone to that party at all, because that seemed to be where all teenage problems began.

Sadly her problem was at little more unusual than most would think; instead of getting drunk and coming home pregnant like some, she fell for a mysterious and somehow dangerous guy behind the mask.

Just her luck, she wishes for excitement and instead she gets a few kisses and an unnerving phone call from a guy too complicated to be categorized with the rest of the male species.

She laughed at herself as she slugged her books across her desk in chemistry.

Chemistry, great, this was just what she needed.

She looked up and caught Kairi's gaze. It was a mixture of confusion and aggravation, probably a reaction to all those messages she had left and the fact that Namine had continently forgotten to call back.

So instead of rolling her eyes and looking away, she sent Kairi a hesitant, apologetic smile, and silently thought how she'd never understand the complicated mechanisms of the female species…even if she was one herself.

Kairi was in front of her before Namine could breathe, "Namine, I will forgive the missed calls, for now, because I am so anxious; you have to tell me what went down the other night, I mean, one moment your off in your own little world, and then your walking out with one of the most attractive guys I have ever laid eyes on."

Namine shrugged, and silently mocked Riku's words. Forgetting about Roxas, that was hard in itself, but with Kairi here, constantly reminding her of his golden hair, and piercing blue eyes, now he was really asking her to do the impossible.

"Come on, that's all? A shrug, I know you don't act it, but you're a girl, and deep down all girls have their limits, how could you not swoon over that…"

Namine had only been half listening to Kairi's hyperactive rant, but still, she couldn't help but notice when the redhead's words slowly faded and then stopped completely. She ripped her gaze away from her sketch book, and looked at Kairi, "over what? Are there not words to describe him or something." She said, as nonchalantly as possible.

Inside her head, Namine was freaking out as much as Kairi was out loud. She knew exactly what Kairi meant, Roxas was better than words…which is probably one of the many factors as to why it was so hard to stop thinking about him, let alone forget about him completely.

"Kairi, don't give me the silent treatment, I know he is too good for words, see, there I admitted it, now will you please finish your sentence, or at least breathe…you're kind of freaking me out." Namine stated cautiously; Kairi was acting more…herself, than usual, and just to inform, that's not a good thing.

Before Namine could slap Kairi senseless, she was slapped herself. Right on the arm, and it hurt! "Kairi! What the hell!" Namine hissed grabbing the soon to be bruise on her arm.

Kairi sent her a serious glare and whispered, "Namine, it's him! And he's looking right at you."

Namine's entire body tensed and she followed Kairi's gaze towards the door. She froze; knowing the sound of his voice, the softness of his touch, and the power of his kiss, made seeing him a second time even more entrancing than the first.

He sent her a seductive, inviting smirk, as he scanned her eyes with his. Her knees went weak, and she clutched her sketchbook so tightly that her knuckles turned white.

This feeling, of relief and bliss that she felt before was mixed with an underlying feeling of fear that sent chills down her spine.

Her dream of him and his bloodshot eyes, mixed with her memories of dancing and laughing. She couldn't distinguish one from the other, because they combined to create a feeling of overwhelming satisfaction that not only drew her but repelled her from him as well.

The bell rung and the sound woke Namine. She blinked and he had disappeared from the doorway, just as he had on her doorstep merely nights ago.

Nights ago…when he kissed her, and whispered those words in her ear…

She sighed loudly, Riku was asking her to do the impossible, forgetting about him was something she wasn't capable of doing.

"Namine…Namine…Namine!" Kairi hissed and grabbed her arm, "Sit down!" Kairi yanked her down, and Namine landed with a loud, uncomfortable thud, in her cold, death trap type chair.

Namine sent her a glare, but Kairi only shrugged, "Thank me, I saved your ass. You were still staring at that door; when the teacher walked in, and let me just say he wasn't particularly happy that you were still standing, mindlessly, when he walked in."

"Thanks." Namine let out an exasperated sigh, it was Monday first period, and she already knew this week was going to be long and torturous.

Namine was right, the lesson was terrible, or at least according to Kairi it was, Namine wouldn't know, because up until the bell rang, she couldn't pull her mind away from Roxas enough to even think about focusing on something seemingly sane.

She was too busying silently freaking out. He was in her school, and he was looking at her. It's not like she wasn't excited to see him, because she was, oh she definitely was. At the very thought of him, her heart swelled, and an goofy smile unconsciously fell onto her lips.

But in the back of her mind, Riku was there, telling her to stay away from him.

If only Riku knew what it was like to kiss him under the light of a street lamp, or dance with him until the music stopped...or well, she actually hoped he didn't know what that was like…

She shuddered as the image of Riku and Roxas kissing on her front porch set her mind free, not only did it disgust her, but it saved her from another moment of Roxas worshiping.

She managed to make it to her locker without thinking about him. Wow, a whole ten feet, congratulations Namine, she said to herself. She felt like a druggie, praising every moment she was able to take a drink of water without downing a pill with it.

Great, knowing how this day was going, her last words were probably going to be his name.

At to top it off, she couldn't open her locker. Stupid, rusty contraption picks today to be finicky.

"Dang Namine, for someone who's so good at counting, you'd think you remember your locker combination." Sora laughed, with Kairi by his side.

Namine just looked at him, and decided it would be best not to question when exactly they had become friends. Honestly she was just grateful for the distraction, even if it was Sora; he was goofy enough that just looking at him made her laugh.

"Here let me help you with that." At the sound of his voice Namine tensed up, and she suddenly became very aware of the person leaning against her locker right behind her.

She turned around, still unable to believe it was really him, and her eyes widened with excitement.

That familiar smirk was pulling at the corners of his lips, and his eyes swept her up just like they always did.

"Hi Namine," he smoothly said, before banging slightly on her locker. It opened of course, it always did; he was like her secret key, whenever anything broke he fixed it.

"Riku!" She screamed, and jumped into his arms. He hugged her back tightly, and it felt as if he would never let go.

Standing there, in his arms, by her locker, with all her classmate swarming to their next class, she felt safe. This is where she's supposed to be. In his arms, like she always had been, and hopefully always will be.

They let go and Sora screamed, as if on cue, "Riku, man! Long time no see!" He stepped away from Kairi and they did that man-hug-hand-shake thing.

"So what, are you back now?" Kairi chirped in.

Riku looked right at Namine as he answered her question, "Yea, transferred just yesterday; being away made me realized how much I missed this place."

As Namine looked at him, a small smile slid onto her lips, and in return he smiled as well.

Kairi's eyes shifted between the two and suddenly a smile consumed her lips. She sent Namine 'one of those looks' and pulled Sora away, "uh, we have to get to class, bye guys!" She screamed, smiling at Namine as she hushed a complaining Sora.

Riku just laughed as he watched to two practically run away; Namine laughed to, they were just friends, always had been, always will be. "So, how have you been?" he asked, opening her locker and helping himself to her lunch.

She couldn't help but smile to herself, typical Riku.

"Wrong question," Namine stated, a bit of mock anger in her voice.

"What?" He asked, "You know what," She said in return, crossing her arms.

He sighed loudly, "Namine you're such a girl." She punched him for that. "Riku, my best friend left for months, how to you think I am?"

He took a bite out of her apple and turned to face her, "look, Namine, I'm sorry, what else do you want me to say? I am back now, and that should be all that matters."

She stared at him, she wanted to make him feel pain, but he smiled goofily at her and her facade collapsed. "Fine, you're forgiven," she muttered under her breath.

"Good, I don't think I could stand another minuet of your wrath," he said, sarcastically of course.

"You're such an asshole," Namine said, slapping him on the arm. But he knew she was kidding, so he simply smiled at her.

"See Namine, everything's back to normal, you call me an asshole and slap me; and I laugh because for one, I know you're kidding, and two your slaps don't even hurt."

"I rest my case," she said, deciding suddenly that rummaging through her locker is super important.

"Fine then," he said smiling, and then leant down to whisper in her ear, "we have to talk, about the dream, you know." He stayed there, lingering, as his breath hit her ear, until she nodded.

"Good," he said, and then kissed her quickly on the cheek, "see you later!" Then he was off.

And as he walked away, he left her thinking two things; how one, he had never kissed her before, well except once, they had tried the whole dating thing in middle school; and two, at the mention of that dream, all those images flooded back.

She shuddered, whishing that Riku would drop the issue. So what? They had the same dream, they have been best friends since she can remember, it's probably just one of those things, you know those best friend things...

She sighed, there had to be at least one doctor out there that would back her up.

Besides, Roxas was the last thing she wanted to think about; since his disappearance a few days ago, and then sudden reappearance this morning, he had been the only thing she could think about, and to be frank, she wanted a break.

She continued to rummage through her locker, it had to be in here somewhere; books just don't disappear over the weekend. If she didn't find her mythology book soon, she'd be late.

"Finally!" She said, plucking the book out of the mess she called organization.

She slammed her locker shut, and clutched the book to her chest. There were only a few more minuets till the late bell rung, and her class was across campus.

But something was poking her in the stomach, so she stopped and pulled the book away from her.

There was stem sticking out between the pages. A confused expression fell over her face and she opened to the page the stem marked.

Namine gasped quietly, and blinked twice, unsure if she was seeing things or not; when she flipped the book open, it revealed a white rose, slightly smashed, but still fresh.

She lifted it up, and one thought crossed her mind: Roxas.

He had called her a white rose.

Her breath caught, and the book nearly slipped from her hands.

Attached to the rose, was a small note, tied with a light blue ribbon. She opened the note, and read.

_Hey, just wanted to make sure I was on your mind as much are you are on mine._

_Sincerely,_

_The cocky womanizer_

_P.S. Turn around_

She immediately turned around feeling curious, suspicious, and anxious; her eyes instantly locked with his blue eyes.

No one else was there; they were all in class. It was just him and her. Standing, staring…smiling. Like it had been just a few nights ago, except now, she was truly alone.

Her fingers tightened around the stem of the rose and her breathing intensified. He was there, standing on the other side of the hall, leaning casually, against a locker; there was a wide expecting smirk across his familiar flush pink lips. At the mention, the memory, of his lips, on hers; her blush deepened and his smirk widened.

He looked down shaking his head and chuckling slightly, probably at how evident she made his ability to make her blush, and then began to shrug away from the lockers.

"I see you got my note," he said smiling, still walking towards her. She was frozen unable to look away from his mesmerizing stare.

She cautiously nodded her head, still shocked that he was here. His eyes softened due to her hesistant reaction and he said, "you look anxious…did I do something wrong?"

Riku's warning flashed before her eyes, but Roxas's smile dissolved any hesitation she had. She shook her head, "no, actually, the note…yea, thanks."

He chuckled again, and took a few more steps towards her. He was close and when he spoke, his voice was a quiet whisper, "so, did I succeed?"

She sent him a confused look, and he smiled before saying, "In my note; are you thinking about me as much as I am about you?"

She recapped over the past few days, this morning especially and said in a tone to match his own, "you have no idea."

That widened his smirk and he cupped her cheek in his palm, "good."

Then he closed the space between their lips; the kiss was soft, and nicely familiar.

They kissed; she swooned and he calculated.

As their lips moved he was thinking about everything, but she wasn't thinking at all.

He knew his next move, his next word, and she couldn't even begin to fathom that he did.

Her book suddenly crashed to the floor, and he pulled away from her. She looked down embarrassed, and he picked up the scattered book and rose.

He twirled her rose between his fingers, and chuckled to himself, "you know, you're kind of a klutz."

"Shut up!" She smacked him lightly on the arm, "it's your fault."

"Oh right, blame the good kisser." He stated, rolling his eyes and smirking at her.

"You're so cocky," She said, defiantly. She turned from him to face the hallway.

"I accept my title well." He said, moving in front of her.

He leaned his arm against the locker behind her, and closed the space between them. There was merely inches between his lips and hers, but they did nothing. She looked at him, and in return he stared back. And it was in that moment that he unintentionally began to question his plan as a smile formed on both their lips.

Suddenly he stepped away from her, and placed the rose back within the pages of her book, "you have to get to class." He mumbled, as if he really had something else on his mind.

She nodded her head, "right." She took her book and began to turn away, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him.

Without warning his lips crashed against hers in a sudden whirlwind of passion.

He hadn't kissed her like this before; before his kisses were light and smooth. Now he seemed desperate, and it was as if he was not only testing himself, but solving a puzzle. And with every movement, every time his lips pressed against hers another piece was put together.

He pulled away; he was breathing just as heavy as her's was, and they looked at each other, eyes locked, both unaware of the change that occurred between them.

"Wait for me," he whispered, as if he was finally beginning to understand. "Just know that even if things change, I will still be here." His voice was heavy and he sounded broken. He didn't want to admit what was happening, she was changing him...somehow, she was subtly making him feel. It was as if she represented the little humanity he had left.

She was more than just his next victim, now he understood, she was so much more.

But it wasn't up to him to decide. So he stood there staring into her innocent eyes, and questioned if it was his right to fight destiny for life.

Life? He laughed, life was nothing to him anymore, but he couldn't help but wonder...what if life was something, and what if that something was her.

He squeezed her shoulder lightly and she nodded then turned. He stood there, motionless as she walked away. When she looked back, the image of his face shocked her. Instead of seeing the calm, confident, swave guy she first met, she locked eyes with a confused and unusually broken victim.

It looked as if he was mourning, as he stood, with his hands hidden in his pockets. His face was titled towards the ground, but as she looked back, he looked up. At first his face was grim, as if he had just realized their world was going to end, but then he sent her a lopsided smirk.

She smiled back before rounding a corner, and walking towards the rest of her life; hopefully, she wished a life that included Roxas.

**~X~**

**Lebrezie: **10 claps for a long(ish) chapter!

Finally, right? A chapter with more than 5 pages! Haha. I owe it to you guys.

I liked this chapter, Roxas, Riku, Namine, Kairi and even Sora. They all were just so fun to write! (Especially protective Riku, and broody Roxas) haha

Oh, and next chapter is going to be INTENSE! Like, I.N.T.E.N.S.E. So prepare yourselves. =]

Oh and btdubs the best way to prepare yourselves is to not only **review** but to **predict**! (yep that's right, I said it)

Here's some topics to talk about:

Why did Riku randomly come back? Why does Roxas suddenly have a conscience, and is he going to listen to it? How will Riku react when he finds out Roxas is in town? (and those are just a few!)

**Review **_**& **_**Predict**!

_**Por favor**_. And thanks so much for reading, **p**e**a**c**e**!


	10. Confrontations

**Lebrezie: **Hey guys, sorry for the wait, but you know, I had finals and such, the normal excuses.

Anyway, I just wanted to say that I _**L**_OVED writing this chapter, which means I predict that, you will _**L**_OVE reading it!

So Enjoy!

_Chapter 10 _

**C o n f r o n t a t i o n s **

**~X~**

Despite the fact that Namine ran, she still got to mythology ten minuets late. Much to her dislike the teacher scolded her and gave her detention.

She timidly sat down; she had never been one to get into trouble. Her mind was still foggy from that kiss, and she could barley recall the teacher telling the class to open their books.

She took it out, and fumbled with the pages; her hands were still shaking, and her breath was slightly irregular. She unintentionally flipped open to the page with the rose, it was slightly bruised, and she picked it up without a second thought. She thought of Roxas and the quick yet passionate kiss they shared.

A part of her wanted to forget, because she had a feeling that Riku, despite his manly inhibitions, was right. Yet at the same time, she was afraid to forget, and loose the memory of his touch, and the feel his lips on hers.

She threw it down, as if it had burned her, and it landed with a small thud on her book.

She looked towards the board, and read the assignment.

She was about to turn the page when a word caught her eye.

**Angel**

Her breath quickened.

Definition: _one of a class of spiritual beings; a celestial attendant of God.__A person who performs a mission of God or acts as if sent by God: __**an angel of mercy**_.

She scanned the page further, suddenly growing curious, and feeling unsettling anxious.

**Demon **

Definition: _A cursed being. Considered to be __**a fallen angel**__; cast from heaven and sent to wreak havoc on Earth._ (See related terms: _Vampires)_

She resisted the urge to scream as a sudden, yet completely illogical, thought swarmed her mind. Had Roxas placed the rose, specifically on this page? Was he trying to tell her something?

The other night, he kept warning her, saying that he was…different…dangerous, yet he appeared to be the exact opposite. Sure, he was mysterious, and different, but dangerous? That was the last adjective that came to her mind when she thought of him.

Even Kairi admitted to thinking of him as perfect.

He was a mysterious bad boy, and she thought she had figured him out, to some extent at least, but was there a piece she was missing?

A very important…life changing piece?

She texted Riku. She needed help, and he was the only one who knew her well enough to even begin to help her calm down.

He replied within the minuet.

_Meet me at the spot. _

_Hope you still remember where that is :) _

This almost made her laugh; of course she remembered their spot.

Before he left they went there almost everyday, but she hasn't gone sense he left. It felt too empty without him there, so she avoided it; she decided long ago that instead of forcing his absence she would welcome the memories as they came.

Time passed and she once again found herself counting the seconds. Unlike the other times, when she counted out of boredom, now, she was couting in hopes to relax her suddenly chaotic life. The bell rang, and she rushed from her chair; and avoided any signs of Kairi and Sora, even Roxas, if he was there at all.

He was so…unpredictable; with him she was beginning to learn that she needed expect the unexpected.

Somehow she was able to stay focused as she walked through the bustling halls; through the doors, take a right, and turn the corner.

Their spot wasn't anything special, it wasn't a gazebo or a picnic table, just a tree; but it was their tree, and that's precisely why she loved it so much.

She smiled, he was already there waiting for her.

He looked up from his book, and shot her a smile to mimic her own.

She sat down beside him, and he put the book away. She caught a glimpse of the title, _Angels and Demons_; she never thought she'd see him reading actual literature, but hey, people are allowed to change…she just never thought one of those people would be Riku.

He noticed her staring and mumbled, "It sparked some interest," he added with a shrug, but she barely noticed. In fact, she all but ignored him completely.

He poked her in the arm, and she jumped, and turned to face him.

He was clearly worried, she could tell from the way he looked at her, and the way his eyes seemed to empty of all emotion except sadness.

"Tell me I am over reacting," she was shaking and she glanced nervously at him.

"This is about that guy isn't it?" Riku asked, but it wasn't just a question, they weren't just mere words. He knew exactly what she was worried about; in fact, he even knew why and how. He knew it all, but what made the situation even sadder was that he couldn't do a damn thing about it.

She hesitantly nodded her head, and he reached for her hand.

"Namine, I want you to know that I am here, and that I will protect you," he reassured, interlocking his fingers within hers. She nodded her head, and managed to smile at him. Somehow being here with Riku made being with Roxas seem all the more dangerous, yet she couldn't help but still want him.

Even with Riku's promise of protection, a part of her still wanted to be held in Roxas's arms, and feel his fingers grace her skin. She knew she shouldn't want him, but Roxas had a mysterious quality that made him simply irresistible.

But she didn't tell Riku any of that, instead she simply said, "I know."

He smiled at her, he was her best friend, and she always thought he would be; yet she couldn't help but realize as he held her hand in his that something was different; their lives, together and apart, were changing.

She might be confused, but she knew one thing for sure, and that was that she didn't want to fall for Riku, especially with Roxas's presence constantly consuming her mind.

She didn't want to fall for Riku, but somewhere deep down; she already knew it was too late.

She had forgotten that they were holding hands until Riku began to stroke his thumb across her fingers. "Namine," he said in a soft, comforting, yet worried voice, "I know you don't want to talk about it, but we have to --- that dream, I just don't feel right about it."

Namine wanted to agree, she trusted Riku, with more than her life, but she also wanted to tell him to leave it alone, and reassure him that everything will be fine and that he was over reacting.

"Riku, I don't think---" she began, but he interrupted her. "Namine, you have to trust me." His voice was firm, almost harsh, and it looked as if he was fighting a battle within himself as the words escaped his lips.

She stayed silent, and looked at him with worried eyes. He brought his gaze to hers and said, "I know things," she knew he wasn't lying.

His pained expression was all she need, and she knew, "Riku what are you hiding from me?"

Riku look at her with wary eyes, and she suddenly began to question the friendship they used to share. When did they become so…distant?

His voice was weak, and completely serious as he informed, "He's not good, Namine, he's worse than not good, he's ---"

"Crazy for this girl." Namine's eyes widened, because it wasn't Riku's voice that finished his sentence. She slowly tore her gaze from Riku's and looked to her left.

Roxas was standing there, just feet away from where they were sitting. His hands were casually resting inside his pockets, and there was a cocky smirk on his lips. "She's got blond hair, and eyes so powerful they make me question my very existence," Roxas concluded.

Even though Riku's fingers were still clutching her own, it felt as if he was miles away, and everything had faded except her and Roxas.

Riku, their tree, even her fear disappeared as she gazed up at Roxas. She smiled slightly, admiring the way the sun reflected in his hair, and he smiled back at her, loving how easy capturing her attention was.

Roxas turned his gaze from Namine to Riku and stated in a victorious tone, "If you don't mind, I'd like to---"

Riku abruptly stood up, "Like hell I mind," his fists were clenched at his sides, and his eyes were burning with a passion, an anger, she had never seen in him before. Roxas remained unfazed by Riku's blatant hatred, and instead of stepping back like any logically thinking person would, he did the unexpected and took a step forward.

"Come on now Riku," Roxas humorously said, "just because were on opposite sides of the court doesn't mean we have to fight." His smirk was wide, and his control clearly showed. "Besides, it's not like this is a life or death situation," Roxas concluded, chuckling as he did; clearly Namine missed the deliberate sarcasm in words, because she took Roxas's defense.

"Riku, calm down, you're clearly overreacting," she said and unconsciously interlocked her finger's within Roxas's.

Riku looked towards the sky, and unclenched his fits. He said in a voice much more controlled than before, "Roxas are you aware of the fact that you are holding hands with Namine?"

Roxas glanced down at his hand, and a slow, deliberate smirk crossed his lips, "Very aware actually," Roxas replied, locking his mocking gaze with Riku's fiery eyes.

"Well then, since you're so perceptive, you should know that that gives me the right to hurt you." Riku spat, clearly he had forgotten about manners, and dropped all formalities, instead he jumped straight to the threats; Namine sarcastically admitted how proud she should be of her best friend, and his blatant lack of etiquette.

Roxas laughed at his threat, and smugly replied, "We're in America buddy; I have the right to do anything I want."

Riku raised his eyebrow, and cornered Roxas with his words, "Are you forgetting the fact that you answer to someone higher than the president?"

"Fully actually," Roxas arrogantly replied; he let go of Namine's hand and took a step forward to whisper in Riku's ear, "you know me Riku, I am notorious for breaking all the rules." He took a step back and sent a victorious wink in Riku's direction. "Besides, Riku, if I were you I wouldn't be talking…I am not the only one here who breaks the rules."

Riku stayed silent for a moment, clearly annoyed by Roxas very presence. It was obvious he wouldn't be talking to the guy if it wasn't for his unfortunate interaction with Namine.

After a few seconds of deathly silence Riku finally muttered, "I think we should continue this…conversation, in private."

Roxas laughed, "Sorry Riku, but I don't swing that way, besides before you so rudely interrupted I was just about to ask Namine if she wanted to go have some fun."

Riku swallowed his anger and said, "Some fun, huh?"

Roxas smiled wide, "yep, some fun." And then he winked.

Riku instantly grabbed Roxas by the collar and slammed him into the tree, "I advise you do come with me…now, or else, you won't be able to have fun ever again, if you know what I mean."

Roxas laughed, and pulled Riku off him, "Your empty threats are pathetic, I know _your kind_, you couldn't hurt a fly even if you wanted to."

Riku smirked, and sent Roxas a victorious glare to match his own, "You said it yourself Roxas, I break the rules."

Namine decided enough was enough, and that they had expressed enough of their testosterone for one day, "Guys, really? Just shut up and get over it." She said, with more authority than she expected, and stepped between them.

Riku stared silently, at his friends reaction. His expression was broken, and his eyes clearly extinguished. Roxas smirked, admiring his victory, and he wrapped his arm around Namine's shoulders.

Noticing this action, Riku's eyes became harsh, "You know what, your right Namine, it's not worth it," Riku said to Roxas, but he clearly speaking to Namine. He brought his eyes to hers and with a broken spirit said, "Have fun." With those words he picked up his bag, and walked away.

Riku was angry and hurt; Namine had gone against his advice, and it made him angry. But she was angry too; he didn't control her life, she's always made her own choices, good or bad, and since he left she realized that she could live without him.

Namine watched Riku walk to his next class, book in hand, and sighed because despite her words and thoughts, she knew deep down, that it was already too late. Things have changed; they had changed the day he left, even if they swore long ago that it wouldn't.

The feel of Roxas's hand in hers brought her back, and she cleared her thoughts.

"Sorry you had to see that," Roxas apologized, inwardly celebrating how easy it was to manipulate not only her thoughts, but her actions as well. That situation, confrontation, couldn't have panned out better if he had planned it. He shook his head and chuckled to himself, oh wait. He did.

"Let's just get out of here," Namine said, she was clearly angry, but that would soon change. She was with Roxas, and around him, her mood was bound to lighten.

"I'll walk you to your next class," he offered, and she smiled at him, "I'd like that," she admitted, then smirked, "but first, lets take a detour."

Roxas raised his eyebrows, questioningly and excitingly at her suggestion. He chuckled before stating, "Namine has a bad side? Who would have guessed?"

Namine only smiled at him, and shook her head before taking a step in the direction opposite the school entrance. Their detour consisted of a few laps around the school and a personal tour of the campus.

Namine smiled and laughed at a joke Roxas made; since the confrontation fifteen minuets ago, her mood had significantly lightened, and she was now smiling widely, "You know what I just realized?" She admitted.

"That I am the hottest thing you have ever seen and that you want to pull me into a closet and ravish me?" Roxas answered, pulling a persuasive smirk onto his very tempting lips.

Namine giggled and said, "No, not quite," before dipping her head to hide her blush.

"You know, I like you," Roxas admitted, placing his hand under her chin and lifting her eyes to meet his. She smiled at him, in an attempt to hide the blush on her cheeks, and said, "What brought on the sudden expression of affection?" She cleverly replied.

"Well, normally when I tell girls they should ravish me, I get punched, but you just smile and laugh." He answered smugly, and shrugged his shoulders.

"Do you want me to punch you?" She asked, playfully, and raised her fist.

He looked at her, raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Only if you're into that kind of stuff," he whispered, suggestively, into her ear. She pushed him for that, and he pretended to wince in pain.

She only shook her head and rolled her eyes, before pulling Roxas towards the school. She decided it was time to get back to class, and if she didn't act on her decision soon, she knew that she would be very tempted to skip completly. He pulled open the door for her, and together they entered the school. The halls were empty, and despite the fact that Namine had decided it was a good idea to get back to class, she found herself tracing the empty halls, with Roxas by her side.

Her cheeks were still flush from Roxas's previous comment, and she quickly changed the subject. "You know, I never told you what I realized." Her words were broken, and her thoughts were scattered.

She tried to hide her blush, but the air-conditioning made it even more prominent.

They stopped walking, and he turned to face her, "and what is that?" he asked, clearly amused, and placed a small kiss on her neck. He knew that he wouldn't be able to resist for much longer.

"That this is the first time I've seen you without a mask," Namine managed to answer. Her voice was soft, and breathless.

He pulled away from her and looked her in the eye. "Technically it's the second time." She looked into his eyes, and something changed; his tempting lips suddenly became irresistible.

"The first time doesn't count," Namine stated, recalling their interaction in the hallway just this morning, when he gave her a rose, and the best kiss she has ever received. The memory of his passionate touch made her blush and a faint smile fell onto her lips.

He sent her a confused look, and it was her turn to send him a smirk.

She lifted her hands and interlocked her fingers behind his neck. Her voice was light, and her lips formed a cute pout as she said, "Oh, come on Roxas, you should know by now the effect you have on me."

"Well…" His eyes were wild and his smirk pulled over his teeth.

She heard the knob behind her click, and before she knew it, she was in the closet, with her back to the door, and nothing but darkness between her and Roxas.

"Well, do you like what you see?" He whispered to her, and she felt his hands trail up her arms.

She reacted to his touch, and wrapped her arms around his neck again. All she knew was him, his presence, his touch, and his voice.

"Do you like the guy behind the mask?"

**~X~**

**Lebrezie**: HEY GUYS!!!

Didn't I tell you this chapter was I.N.T.N.S.E! Woah! And it was. =P

I loved writing this chapter; the whole confrontation with Riku was awesome! And then of course I had to end with the daily dose of fluff, er…in this case janitor closet fun…haha.

PLUS, some things (important information) about both Roxas and Riku were revealed; hope you picked up on the hidden tips.

**_Thanks!_**

Alright, so since it chapter 10 (double digits) I wanted to give a s_**h**_o_**u**_t_** o**_u_**t**_ to some very appreacted _**r**eaders_:

**N**ightraven13: For not only being my first reviewer, but for sticken around, you always say you love my chapters, and I just wanted to say that I love your reviews!

**K**inmoku2: We've been pals forever, and I just wanted to say thanks for supporting me, I love your reviews (they make me smile)

**D**estinysfailure: You were one of my first reviewers and thanks for sticken around, your reviews are always so funny! They remind me of what I would write if I reviewed my own story. =P

**J**enyflo5483: Congrats! You have reviewed every single one of my chapters, granted you weren't one of the first reviewers, but you are definitely one of the best!

Thanks to all my other reviewers and for reading. HAPPY HOLIDAYS!

**Review & Predict!**

_**P**_o_**r f**_a_**v**_o_**r**_. And thanks so much for reading!

**P_e_a_c_e_!_**


End file.
